Coveted
by I.heart.mean.girls
Summary: Set before the curse breaks. An accident leads Emma to discover Regina's secret and she goes to great lengths to use it to gain leverage against the mayor. Emma slowly becomes fixated on her plan, putting everything she has built in Storybrooke, including her relationship with Ruby, at risk. Rated M for language and sexytimes.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

The brunette sips her coffee. The hot liquid leaves a trail of nearly scorched flesh as it travels passed her vibrantly red lips, over her tongue and down into her empty stomach. Brown eyes are wide and distant, staring out the frost covered window, but not seeing the kids playing on the snow-covered sidewalk. She is lost in her thoughts. She brings the white coffee cup up to her lips again and takes another small sip. It is as much heat as the sensitive flesh around her mouth will tolerate, and she sets the cup down on its tiny plate. It is a soundless moment. She feels far away. Thinking. Thinking of nothing. Of everything. _Of her_.

"Mom!" The boy exclaims in frustration. "Are you listening to me?" he asks, feeling completely irritated with the woman in front of him.

"Yes," the brunette manages to say. Her voice is little more than a whisper. Her ears are suddenly overwhelmed by the bevy of sound that has been forced upon her. Townsfolk droning on in their meaningless conversations. Cups clanging and silverware scraping porcelain. It feels like the production of _Stomp_ that blew through the previous summer has returned for an encore performance. She shakes her head trying to clear it, to will herself back to the here and now.

"What time is it?" She says, suddenly aware of the increased hustle and bustle in the diner around her. She glances at her watch. "Oh my! Grab your things, Henry, we are going to be late." She pulls out enough cash from her purse to cover the bill and leave a generous tip. She hadn't noticed that the boy was already wearing his coat, gloves and scarf, or that his backpack is firmly strapped to his back, or that he had been standing next to her, trying to get her attention, for over a minute.

The boy rolls his eyes. _That's what I __**said**_, he thinks to himself, utterly frustrated. His mother has not only failed to listen to him about the time, but she has also yet to answer his question about the field trip to the museum. He digs for the permission slip in his coat pocket, and pushes it at her.

"So can I go then?" he asks, cheekily. Had the woman been paying attention, she would have reprimanded him immediately, and would most definitely _not_ have rewarded him by letting him attend the trip. But she isn't paying attention.

A few moments pass before the woman even registers the paper in her hand. She hasn't been able to fully drag herself out of her thoughts and back to earth. She is trying, but even as she glances down and signs the blue slip that her son has given her, she can't make herself totally focus on it or the environment around her. These spells of inattentiveness - of not really feeling _present_ - are increasing in duration and frequency. She absently makes a note about it somewhere in the back of her mind.

"Thanks," he says, begrudgingly taking the paper and cramming it in his pocket, feeling like he finally understands what the phrase "pulling teeth" means. Regina leads them both to the front of the diner where she slides her brown and tan houndstooth knee-length coat from the coat rack and pulls it on.

"Bye, Madam Mayor! Bye, Henry!" The pair turns in unison to acknowledge the woman behind the voice.

"Bye, Ruby!" Henry calls with an easy smile, waving enthusiastically. This is the moment that finally brings Regina back to reality, and her inner politician kicks in. She turns to the other woman with her famous megawatt smile.

"Good day, Miss Lucas. Please tell your grandmother that breakfast was delicious," she says with a tiny nod. Ruby glances to the table, taking note of the fact that the mayor's eggs and toast lay on her plate, mostly untouched. Only the wheat toast had been altered in any way because Henry had accidentally mistaken it for his own. Regina hadn't even been aware enough to scold him when he'd spat it back out onto his plate, a disgusted look upon his face.

"Will do!" Ruby shouts from her spot behind the counter, giving them a genuinely warm smile.

Regina turns her attention back towards the entrance, layering her thick brown scarf around her neck, just as the little golden bell over the door to Granny's Diner chimes. Without warning, an incredible force slams against her.

"What on earth!" Regina yells as she is sent sprawling onto the faded and outdated linoleum, landing in a very undignified position. She feels hands fly over her chest, then fly off just as quickly, but the sensation of their presence lingers on her skin. The brunette struggles to understand what has happened. One moment she was standing and the next it felt like she was flattened by a charging bull on the streets of Pamplona. Once her eyes focus, she sees a mess of blonde hair tucked under a dark grey knit ski cap laying half over her. _Of course_, Regina thinks to herself, almost laughing at the irony but not quite, _of course this must be happening to me_.

"I'm so sorry, Mayor," the blonde says, scrambling off of the brunette and attempting to stand. But her boots, wet from the snow, slip out from under her. Her knee lands on Regina's inner thigh, almost impaling her crotch. Regina responds with a howl of pain.

"Get off of me!" Regina yells through gritted teeth and throws the blonde off her with a hard shove. Regina then takes the hand of an older gentleman who has come to her aid and slowly rises to her feet. Everyone else in the diner seems paralyzed, content to enjoy the show. Regina's adrenaline is raging and she feels her heart pumping in her ears.

"I'm sorry." The blonde tries to explain. "There must of have been a patch of black ice or something. Maybe from the kids playing. I was just . . . sort of _catapulted_ in here." Emma's face is bright red as she tries to regain her bearings and get on her feet.

"Babe, are you alright?" Ruby rushes to Emma's side and helps her up. Her big brown eyes are wide with worry. "Are you hurt?" She asks, giving Emma a once over, seeking signs of serious damage. There had been a very audible _crack!_ when the pair had made landfall.

"I'm fine," Emma says with a sideways smile and smoothes down her pants and coat. The blonde grips Ruby's hand on her forearm before stepping forward to where Regina is still composing herself. The mayor's expression is deadly as she snaps her head up from adjusting the belt above her horribly wrinkled trousers.

"Please, Miss Swan," Regina says in her usual frigid tone, holding up a hand to keep the blonde at bay. "I would need full body armor to survive another collision."

"Mom, she didn't do it on purpose." Henry interrupts, giving Emma a lopsided smile. The blonde ruffles his hair to convey her gratitude. He smiles and forgets all about being late for school.

"Mayor, I really _am_ sorry. I don't know how it happened." The blonde is losing her patience with the mayor's penchant for exaggeration and the dramatic. She tries to reach out and touch Regina's arm to show that she is being sincere, but the mayor jumps back as if contact with Emma would burn her. Emma rolls her eyes in response. _God, she always has to be such a fucking bitch_. Emma decides the mayor will not get another apology out of her. _It's not like I planned this whole thing to embarrass her. I fell too, you know!_ Emma is screaming in her mind and outwardly scowling, but she doesn't say anything more out loud. She doesn't want an argument with the mayor. After all, it's too early to ruin her entire day.

"That is quite alright, Miss Swan." Regina is visibly uncomfortable as she ties her coat around her body, but only Emma notices that the woman's hands are shaking. "I suppose when one has as much grace as an elephant on ice skates, these things happen." Regina gives the blonde a composed Mayor Mills smile, dripping with insincerity, and regains her air of superiority before regarding the blonde's not-so-secret girlfriend. "Miss Lucas, I suggest you salt your sidewalk more thoroughly. I wouldn't want you getting sued should someone else suffer the same misfortune that has befallen the sheriff." Regina's tone is entirely condescending. Emma rolls her eyes again and tightens her jaw, perpetually annoyed with the mayor and her constant snide remarks. The blonde lets the comment stand as Regina grips their son's shoulder and directs him rather roughly out the door.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ruby asks again as soon as Regina and Henry have left the diner.

"Yeah," Emma says shakily, pulling off her winter hat and coat. The embarrassment of the moment along with her hatred for Regina has caused her skin to flush. The blonde is now sweating profusely under her layers of clothing. Ruby takes her girlfriend's outerwear and hangs them on the coat tree where the mayor removed her things before returning to Emma's side. Slowly she leads the blonde to the counter.

"That was pretty funny," Ruby admits after a few minutes. "You should have seen her face!" The brunette starts to chuckle before placing a hand over her own mouth trying to stifle it. "I've never seen her so . . . thrown off kilter . . . literally!" Ruby grins broadly, her shoulder betraying the laughter she wants to release.

Emma can't help but giggle too, despite her lingering exasperation. She is trying to shake off the event, but there is something bothering her about the exchange. Something lurking beneath the surface. Something that makes her stop laughing. A pit growing in her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asks, regaining her composure enough to notice Emma's forlorn expression. Emma shakes her head, suddenly wishing she could to dig a hole right there and hide in it forever. "What is it?" Ruby repeats, wondering if her girlfriend has indeed been injured.

"I think. . ." Emma starts, but snaps her mouth shut before she can finish. _This is too mortifying_, she thinks. She feels her eyebrows crunch together, creating wrinkles in the center of her forehead.

"Emma, c'mon! What?!" Ruby starts to feel frightened. All traces of mirth have been erased from her girl's usually sweet face.

"I think. . ." Emma hesitates again. "I think I grabbed the mayor's boobs!" She admits in a whisper, her face flushing bright red. "No," the blonde shakes her head, "I _know_ I grabbed the mayor's boobs. Both of them." Emma turns redder still and Ruby remains quiet for a moment before bursting out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. In fact, it takes all the brunette's willpower to remember to breathe and not keel over and die laughing. Tears streak Ruby's face as she doubles over, grabbing her stomach.

"Yes. It's very funny, Ruby. Thanks for understanding," Emma says totally miserable.

"Oh come on, you have to admit that's like the _funniest_ thing that could happen. You two _hate_ each other so much, it's almost irrational. You both visibly _seethe_ when you are forced to speak, and yet– you felt her up!" Ruby tumbles into another hysterical episode. Emma is not amused. She looks around the diner noting that some folks have started looking in their direction.

"What am I going to do?" The blonde speaks again as Ruby settles down.

"About what?" Ruby asks, still fighting a smile as she begins collecting plates from the counter. Emma narrows her eyes and looks at her expectantly, not wanting to say it again. "Oh. Well, really, babe, what _can_ you do?" Ruby says, trying to be more serious as she realizes Emma is really upset. "She probably didn't even notice," Ruby adds, now actually trying to comfort the blonde.

"There was no _not noticing_ it," Emma says, now growing irritated that Ruby is still trying to stifle more laughter. "Just forget it," Emma grumbles, and gets up to leave.

"No, Em wait, I'm sorry." Ruby says softly, reaching for the blonde. Emma stops walking until Ruby laces her arm through hers, and they walk to the coat rack together.

"It's ok. I have to go to work anyway." Emma forces a smile with one edge of her lips as she slips on her coat. She would give Ruby a peck on the lips to show her she isn't angry, but too many people are staring.

"Listen, if you're really that upset why don't you just go apologize for the grabby hands? Don't you have that meeting with her this afternoon anyway?" Ruby offers sweetly. Emma feels the blood drain from her face. She had forgotten about that damn monthly status meeting. The sheriff can only manage a shrug. Maybe she will talk to her. Or maybe she'll come up with an excuse to bail and avoid Regina till she dies. At the moment, it feels like a toss up.

* * *

"Sheriff Swan, I was trying to reach you." The young woman stands up behind her desk as Emma closes the glass door to the mayoral office. The sheriff smiles at her, Regina's stunning twenty-four-year-old blonde assistant. Emma had made a snarky comment to the mayor about her once. She'd wondered aloud, and rather rudely if she was honest with herself, why Regina had hired a gorgeous, recent college grad with _zero_ experience. She'd then compared it to something a douche bag middle-aged _dude_ would do. Regina, of course, had provided a detailed account of the girl's assets and had shared her philosophy about "molding her" to be exactly what she needed. No bad habits to break, she'd said. Well, as the girl's top two shirt buttons currently strained against her _considerable assets_, Emma thought it must be nice to _break in_ someone like her.

"I called," the girl spoke again, jarring Emma's mind out of the gutter. "Because Mayor Mills is not available this afternoon and regrettably she must reschedule your meeting." The girl smiles again, obviously lying through her teeth, but trying to maintain an air of innocence.

"Is that so," Emma says wryly. The sheriff silently chastised herself since she would have known that Regina canceled, had she not been dodging her calls all day.

"We can reschedule now, if you like?" the girl says, taking her seat behind the desk and opening the mayor's calendar.

"That's ok, Melanie. We don't need to do that." Emma says sweetly, just before making a dash for the door to Regina's private office. Melanie had no chance to catch up, what with her high heels and all, before Emma barges through the door.

"Sheriff Swan! What is the meaning of this?" Regina shoots straight up from her chair at the intrusion.

"I'm sorry. Madam Mayor, she got passed me!" Melanie appears behind the sheriff looking thoroughly apologetic.

"That's ok. Melanie, it isn't your fault this _brute_ forced her way into my office. Please close the door, and I will handle it from here." Regina's voice is surprisingly gentle and patient. It was almost _sweet_. Emma scrunches her eyebrows in slight confusion and looks back at the girl, who is now blushing and hiding a little smile. The sheriff expected the mayor would have had the girl's head, and yet finds the mayor's tone extremely compassionate. Emma looks back to Regina just in time to watch her watching Melanie's ass as she walks away. The mayor has no idea she's been caught, and within moments her notorious scowl is firmly back in place.

"_Assets_, huh?" Emma asks, putting it all together.

"What?" Regina asks in a confused and exasperated tone.

"Nothing." Emma laughs and clears her throat, filing away the incident for later, currently prepared to do what she came here for. She'd like to go back to hating the mayor without the guilt of having accidentally groped her as soon as possible. "So um, I'm sorry about earlier." Emma's eyes jump awkwardly around the room. She _really_ hates doing this. Especially with this awful woman. Hates giving the mayor anymore reason to think herself more superior than the rest of them.

"Yes. I believe you said that already." Regina's tone is as dry as it usually is when addressing Emma. From the outside she seems her usual unshakable self. On the inside, however, she has been left feeling more than a little rattled.

"I mean, uh, I'm sorry for _all_ of it. . . It's not like I could see where I was landing, and I didn't mean to. . . you know. . . land _on_ you." Emma's hands were starting to sweat, and she rubs them on her jeans without thinking. She was second guessing Ruby's brilliant idea. She should have just let this be and it would have disappeared on its own. The mayor didn't seem too bothered by it anyway. _Too late now_, Emma thinks to herself.

"What are you yammering about, Sheriff?" Regina leans over her desk, both hands flat on the tabletop. She isn't planning on taking a seat. This conversation would be over soon. Regina didn't want to see Emma today. Maybe not for at least another month. Not until she could stop playing the incident over and over in her mind. The mayor could still feel the pressure of Emma's hands on her, and now she sensed the blonde was going to make it worse by talking about it. Regina shifts her weight uncomfortably as her eyes dart _almost_ imperceptivity down to Emma's chest for an instant before returning to her face. _Almost_.

Emma has always observed the tiniest details. The minute changes in behavior and body language most people couldn't detect, she caught them every time. The quick motion of Regina's eyes tells her everything she needs to know. But Emma wants to prove her theory. The blonde tries to think of something fast, and what comes to her isn't very original but it will do the trick.

"It's kind of hot in here, Madam Mayor," Emma says, peeling off her winter coat and scarf. She is glad that her hat and gloves are already conveniently stashed in her pocket.

"So take your leave, Miss Swan. It's nice and cool _outside_." Regina motions to the large picture window behind her desk and even turns to it for added effect. The trees and bushes lining the parking lot are covered in a thick blanket of snow, and Regina pauses for a moment to take it in, feeling slightly entranced by how everything shimmers. When she turns back to face the troublesome sheriff, however, her breath hitches just slightly.

"Maybe it's better if I just remove these pesky layers," Emma says with a strange expression Regina can't read. Emma isn't really the type to flirt. Not like this anyway. But for this little charade, she is channeling her best Jessica Rabbit. Judging from the assistant, Emma suspects Regina has a thing for the sexy femme fatale.

"Sheriff Swan, I do not know how else to say that I do not have time for this. I know that some concepts can be rather difficult to grasp, so I will put it as simply as I can. Do try to follow along: Get. Out." Regina keeps her tone frosty and harsh, but is suddenly feeling her heart beating in her throat. Emma has discarded her coat in two seconds flat and is wearing a very tight long-sleeved t-shirt. The sheer material clings to her body in the most flattering way. Regina can't stop her eyes from glancing down at Emma, who has taken the liberty of sitting down on the chair in front of her desk despite Regina's efforts to get her to leave. The plunging V-Neck exposes the blonde's cleavage and the thin material reveals her black bra.

Emma stifles a victorious smile as she waits and watches Regina who can't stop glancing at her little display, her brown eyes widening just slightly. Emma plays it cool and crosses her legs. She watches the emotions play on the darker woman's face. She can tell that Regina is struggling to keep her regular mayoral persona intact: detached, and arrogant, with a hint of irritation. The blonde feels pleased with herself and her little game, and decides to push it just a little more.

"Maybe I should turn down this fireplace?" Emma stands, her eyes rising to meet Regina's which are now exuding so much heat Emma feels like her clothes are being burned from her skin. The mayor stands motionless. She is afraid to speak, less her voice betray her thoughts. Instead, the brunette is trying to remain calm, even as her pulse races wildly at the sight of the blonde's athletic form and her flirtatious demeanor. _Is she flirting with me? _The mayor starts to ask herself, but her thoughts are choked off by the sight of Emma's body in jeans so tight Regina is sure she can't breathe in them. Emma turns, giving her back to the mayor and walks slowly until she stops at the hearth, where the firewood is burning hot. The blonde grabs an iron poker, and leans forward far more than is necessary, or possibly even safe, to spread out the fiery logs. Regina can't drag her eyes away from Emma bent over in front of her, the blonde's tight perfect ass in the air and on display. The mayor is actually beginning to sweat. She has no idea what has gotten into Emma. _Maybe she hit her head really hard_, Regina says to herself. Her eyes are both unwilling and unable to tear themselves away and her mind imagines what she would love to do to the blonde in that position. Regina finally shakes herself. _What I am thinking! No more of this nonsense._

"Alright, Sheriff Swan. That's enough. I am too busy for your foolishness. Just because you want to waste time playing around all day, doesn't mean I have that luxury. Some of us actually have jobs that require our attention." Regina picks up Emma's discarded cold weather apparel and shoves it into her arms. Before the blonde can protest, she feels herself being shoved unceremoniously out the door.

The door closes with a hard slam behind the sheriff. Melanie stands to see Emma out, knowing that her boss is going to be very upset for the rest of the day. Emma can't help but smile at the girl as she pulls her coat back on and waves goodbye. She wonders momentarily whether the mayor is actually hitting that, and smiles again. No. She knows Regina's type. She has probably never had the nerve to date a woman, or even kiss one. Emma guesses that Regina is a stereotypical closeted politician. _That's probably why she is always wound up so damn tight, all that pent up sexual frustration_. Emma laughs to herself again. _It's probably enough to drive a woman insane_. Emma considers what the mayor would do if she had the opportunity to actually _release_ some of those buried feelings.

Emma chuckles again as she crosses the parking lot to her car, knowing that Regina is watching her from the window. She can almost feel those gorgeous brown eyes boring into her back, and probably lower. As she walks, the blonde ticks off the list of things she has just learned about Regina: 1. The mayor is totally into women. 2. She probably hates herself for number one... and 3. Regina Mills totally wants to bang her.

As she drives to the station, Emma can't help but imagine all the ways she is going to use this newfound information to drive Regina insane. This is going to be her payback for all the times the mayor has made her life miserable in the months since she first came to Storybrooke.

_This,_ Emma thinks to herself with a wicked grin, _is going to be fun._ . .

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! This is going to be very different than "Tempest," and it might get a little dark as it progresses. There will, however, be a plethora of sexytimes. ;) **

**Thank you RileyGirl1 for being my phenomenal beta on this. :) **

**Please leave a review/comment - they feed the writing machine! **


	2. Chapter 2

**COVETED - CHAPTER 2**

The smoldering embers take their final breaths, creating a warm orange glow underneath the charred wood. After watching it for a few more moments, Regina rises from the couch to end the fire's misery. She hasn't been able to get a single thing done since Emma's visit this afternoon. She can't stop herself from wondering at the sheriff's little show. She contemplates whether Emma has somehow figured her out. _Impossible. _She knows she has never done anything to give herself away. The door to her office creaks open as Regina leans against the mantle, deep in thought.

"Madam Mayor?" The soft voice floats into the room and the brunette turns towards it, a small smile replacing her previously serious expression.

"Come in, Melanie."

The young blonde enters, closing the door behind her. The room is rather dark, the setting sun now dipping behind the horizon. Regina had been so lost in thought and mesmerized by the firelight that she hadn't noticed the dwindling daylight or the fact the room had grown so dim.

The blonde makes her way to the chair in front of the fireplace and stands behind it. She rests her hands on the back and leans forward just a bit, giving the mayor an eye full. Regina turns in place to face her, not feeling up to the game today.

"Going home for the night?" Regina asks, trying to sound breezy, but there is a perceptible weariness in her voice.

"Yeah." A light blush spreads on the girl's cheeks. "I just wanted to see if you needed anything else from me tonight before I go. If there was anything I could _do_ for you?" The blonde's voice now contains a low and seductive property, causing a shiver to slide down the back of the brunette's neck. Regina has become strangely accustomed to this somewhat suggestive dance with her assistant. The blonde flirts and makes vague propositions to "help" the mayor in some nonspecific way, usually when they are alone in her office. She dresses in clothes that Regina likes and makes a point to re-wear the ones Regina compliments. She sometimes feels brave and sits on Regina's desk when Regina asks her to take dictation, putting her long, smooth legs on display. The mayor never stops her. At first she pretended to be oblivious, but even as her plausible deniability faded, she told herself that Melanie had no idea what she was doing. So it always remained a fairly innocent thing. Benign.

"Thank you. That is very kind of you to offer, but I just need to finish some things and I will be going myself." Regina says, finally moving to turn on the lamp on her desk, her back to her assistant.

"Ok, if you're sure?" Melanie moves closer to the brunette and the words hang between them like an offer being taken off the table during a negotiation. Regina considers for a moment what the other woman would do if she accepts. If she closes the distance between them and pushes her onto the couch. If she kisses her pink lips, pressing her tongue deep into the girl's mouth. Regina imagines what the blonde would taste like. Wonders if she would kiss back assertively or whether she would be shy. _I wonder if she's a virgin_, the mayor thinks abruptly. _She's never mentioned a boyfriend . . . or a girlfriend. _Regina's mind trails off as she imagines what her assistant looks like under her clothes.

The moment between the two women hangs heavy with unspoken intention and the young blonde begins to fidget with her watch. She feels her heart racing a bit faster as the mayor inches forward in response to her obvious nervousness. She can hardly bear the weight of Regina's eyes on her, and her body flushes in response, feeling like the brunette is already inside of her. Her boss has never responded like this. Melanie is used to her efforts at seduction being politely dismissed or ignored. The blonde swallows hard. She can feel her pulse beating in her neck.

Regina allows her eyes to wander away from the girl's face, over her ample chest, down her slim waist, across her thighs squeezed into the tight gray pencil skirt, one of Regina's favorites, and to her enticing legs. She admires the girl's muscled calves, beautifully accentuated by the peep-toe black heels she's wearing. Regina almost smirks as she recalls making a comment about those very shoes last Spring, and considers them to be an odd choice for December in Maine.

The assistant feels like a gazelle being stalked by a hungry panther. It makes her feel both invigorated and terrified all at once.

Dark brown eyes slowly travel back up the blonde's body. Anticipation is thick in the air, and when the girl bites on her lower lip nervously, it takes all of Regina's self control not to pounce on her. She _wants_ to, Regina admits to herself with an almost audible gasp. She wants to tangle her fingers in long blonde hair. She wants to rip the buttons from the girl's white silk shirt, exposing what she can see is a pink lace bra. Regina feels the space between her thighs begin to throb as she imagines her fingers moving through the wet flimsy fabric of the blonde's underwear. She wonders if touching her will feel familiar. If the sensation of a woman around her fingers will excite her. Judging from the hard pull of arousal she feels, the answer is yes. Regina's mind is like a train run off track and she can't stop the images flooding her mind. Her breathing becomes shallow as she pictures her fingers moving inside the blonde, the girl's hips thrusting back against her in rhythm. Her lips and tongue tasting every inch of that long, sexy neck. The girl moaning and begging for Regina to go harder. Faster. Pleading with her not to stop. She wants to see Emma writhing beneath her screaming her name as she comes undone.

"No!" Regina yells out in panicked realization that it wasn't Melanie she was just fucking in her mind.

"Mayor, are you ok?" The blonde doesn't move. Afraid that her boss has just turned her down before she could get the chance to make her move.

"Yes, excuse me." Regina clears her throat. "I just thought of an appointment I made and I'm going to be late." Regina feels her skin blush lightly with embarrassment, but her tone is even and her exterior calm despite the chaos rampaging through her thoughts. The girl is looking at her with wide blue eyes and Regina reaches for her purse stowed in her desk drawer. The assistant remains motionless. She tries to smile.

"Of course," she says, nodding awkwardly. The pair walks out silently, both wholly unsure of what just happened. When Regina gets in her car, the blonde waves goodbye but the mayor doesn't even see her. Regina's mind is racing under her composed exterior. Certain realizations are starting to settle in, and the brunette isn't sure what to make of them.

"Oh my God," is all Regina can repeat aloud to herself as she drives down the street towards her home. She has been forced to acknowledge thoughts that have been circling around the outskirts of her mind for months. "It can't be," she says more quietly, trying to calm herself. She thinks back to every infuriating interaction she's had with the perpetually leather clad sheriff. Every stalemate, every combative argument . . . the constant bickering . . . the stare downs.A sigh escapes between her blood red lips as she conjures the image of Emma's bright green eyes every time they fought. Always full of fire. The other woman always rising to meet every obstacle Regina throws her way. Regina thinks back to when Henry was trapped in the mine. When she almost gave in to the dormant feelings that are now stirring to life. The brunette has a sinking suspicion that this realization won't be buried this time. That she won't be able to stow it away where no one will find it. The thought keeps unfolding inside her, slow and steady. The truth is taking shape despite her best efforts to the contrary. She can no longer hide it. Not even to herself.

_I want Emma Swan. . . _It sounds so crazy that Regina can hardly comprehend it. Her body is in full scale upheaval. She's not sure whether to vomit or cry. Regina even feels a fleeting desire to laugh. _Insanity._

"But I hate her!" she argues futilely to herself, as if the realization had occurred to someone else. The mayor is almost sickened by the idea of being near enough to the blonde to _be_ intimate. _Everything about her is so . . . damn infuriating_. The mayor can't understand why her traitorous body has launched this rebellion against her, but she feels powerless to stop it. She feels the lascivious stirrings low in her belly as she thinks of Emma's luscious blonde locks, tumbling in soft curls around her face and shoulders. Her body, the perfect combination of muscle and femininity.

"Fuck," Regina says simply. Never one to overuse profanity, she feels like there is no other way to describe her current predicament. Regina pulls up to the mayoral mansion and wastes no time getting inside and pouring herself a large and much needed glass of scotch. Cider simply wouldn't do it. Not tonight.

* * *

"I still don't get it," Ruby says, having just discarded the empty box of pizza and plopping down next to Emma on Mary Margaret's couch. Emma pulls the brunette's long legs onto her lap and reaches forward for the wine bottle on the coffee table. She fills up the two glasses Ruby is holding. The brunette hands her one and the pair settles into the sofa comfortably.

"She's a closeted homophobe, and I'm not going to let her get away with her self-righteous shit anymore. I'm not going to let her keep fucking with me. I finally have something on _her_ for a change." Emma's cheeks are flushed from the alcohol, the third glass of wine going straight to her head.

"You have no reason to think Mayor Mills is a homophobe," Ruby says with a chuckle. "If she doesn't want to be out, she doesn't have to be. We can't judge her for that. We don't know her life, babe. You don't even know if she's actually gay!" Ruby has been trying to wrap her head around Emma's "plan" since she arrived at the apartment. It still wasn't making much sense.

"Trust me, she likes women and I _do_ know that she would hate it if anyone found out her little secret." Emma leaves out the part of the story where she suspects the mayor is attracted to her.

"So you're going to blackmail her? That's disgusting." Ruby tries to pull her legs away from Emma, but the blonde grabs her by the feet and returns them to the original position.

"It's not like that," Emma explains, softening her tone. "I wouldn't do that. I just want . . . a little leverage. I just want to get her off my back. Why does she have to always be the one with the power? Have you forgotten all the fucked up shit she's done to me? She fabricated charges against me and had me _arrested_. She published embarrassing parts of my life for the whole town to see. Parts of my past that she had no business knowing about - much less publicizing. She even tried to poison me for fuck's sake!" Emma feels her emotions getting the better of her, but she can't stop. She has tried not to hate Regina. She has tried more than once to form a truce for Henry's sake at least, but at every turn the woman has rebuffed her, tried to ruin her. Anger is bubbling in her blood and coursing through her veins as she remembers all the horrible things Regina has done to her. What Emma has planned now surely pales in comparison. _Surely._

"Ok babe, calm down," Ruby speaks gently as she runs her hand along Emma's arm to settle her. Emma sits back on the couch and tries to catch her breath. She pushes her shoulders back to release the tension in her back. Her muscles had locked up when she was making her case. "So what is it that you're going to _do _exactly, if you're not going to blackmail her?" Ruby tries to redirect Emma's anger. She's never seen this side to her girlfriend, and she's not sure how she feels about it. The brunette blames it on the wine and makes an effort to understand what Emma has, rather indistinctly, been talking about all night.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do _exactly_. I guess I just want her to know that _I_ know her little secret. Just to get her to back off some. Get myself a little breathing room." Emma brings her voice back down to her normal speaking level and takes another long sip of wine.

"Alright. . ." Ruby says with a sound that is somewhere between a sigh and a laugh. "I guess you know what you're doing." Ruby shrugs and digs herself deeper into the couch, getting ready to hit play on the DVD. The same DVD that has been stuck on the title screen since they started this rather odd conversation. "Just promise me you'll be careful? Regina Mills is not the kind of person that will just let herself be played with. She's always put me a little on edge, you know?" Ruby's voice is ladened with worry as she imagines what Regina would do if she felt threatened by Emma. An uncomfortable anxiety begins to build in her stomach, tying her insides in knots. Something tells Ruby that this is not going to end well. Not for any of them.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen. I know what I'm doing. Trust me, ok?" Emma straightens her back to seem more serious, and then smiles before leaning over to kiss Ruby softly on the lips.

"Famous last words," Ruby says between kisses, and as clothing quickly covers the floor of the living room, the movie remains unwatched.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hopefully this won't be the end of the world, because I promise this story is going to start getting gooood! I just can't help the slow build-up :D**

**Thank you to my lovely Beta RileyGirl1, you are awesome! **

**Please leave a review - it will be like a little Christmas present. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Regina Mills manages to successfully avoid Emma Swan for several weeks after the blonde had invaded her office. "You'd think I'd be used to her pulling this crap and making a mess out of my life," Regina says, speaking to her own reflection in the mirror as she applies her mascara. The brunette is talking to herself a lot these days. She tells herself she's not crazy, that she's just trying to process. She doesn't let herself consider what it says about her present mental state that she has to convince herself that she isn't fucking nuts.

The mayor lets out a sigh as she completes her make up and pulls a slate-colored sweater dress from her closet. She adds a thin black belt, black stockings and very high black heels to complete her ensemble. Regina evaluates her form in the mirror and nods in approval as she runs her fingers through her silky black shoulder-length hair. This outfit looks fierce and she knows it. It's exactly what she needs to push off the final vestiges of uneasiness she has been carrying since Emma mowed her down at the diner. Feeling overjoyed and re-energized, Regina decides to have breakfast at Granny's after she drops Henry off at school. She's already prepared the boy's breakfast, and doesn't see much sense in dragging him along just to sit with her while she eats.

Emma sits at the counter of Granny's diner for the seventeenth morning in a row. She has come in for lunch everyday, and sometimes dinner, too. Granny has even started requesting the blonde pay for her meals - over Ruby's objections, of course. "She's eating us out of business!" The older woman had yelled at her granddaughter. "But she's my girlfriend, and she's the sheriff. We've always given the police a discount!" Ruby had shot back. "_A discount_ Ruby, not _free_ and not every single day for three meals a day!" Granny had correctly pointed out. "She's a town hero!" Ruby exaggerated. "Listen darling, just because that girl is eating at _Ruby's_ for free every night doesn't mean the deal applies to the whole family!" The wave of nausea produced by the sexual innuendo behind Granny's comment had effectively silenced the fiery brunette, and she unhappily conceded.

Emma glances at her watch. She'd give it another few minutes and then head to the sheriff's station. Her newfound obsession with the diner had much less to do with the fried grease and weak coffee and was more of a mission. Her newly devised "Operation: Kill A Bitch With Sexual Frustration" was in full effect. Step One was taking a little longer than she'd expected. She wanted her next run in with the mayor to seem accidental. Casual. And so she waited at Granny's everyday, _planning_ to run into Regina _accidentally_. Exactly what she would do when she saw Regina, the blonde had no idea. She had decided weeks ago that it would be best to improvise so she would seem somewhat natural.

Ruby watches her girlfriend check her watch for the tenth time in half as many minutes. She can't help but shake her head. The brunette decides that this obsession with Regina is a product of the lack of actual police work to be had in Storybrooke. She tries to laugh about it, but she feels uneasy that Emma is so hell-bent on this. She smiles nevertheless and walks over to the blonde sitting alone at the end of the counter. Before she can reach her the diner door opens, letting in a burst of cold air. Ruby's smile disappears, and she halts her advance towards Emma.

"Good Morning, Mayor Mills, what can I get you this morning?" Ruby asks with a fake smile and some urgency. Seeing this woman makes her skin crawl.

"Good Morning, Miss Lucas. I'll have a coffee please, black, and a banana walnut muffin, sliced and toasted with half a tab of butter and a sprinkle of powdered sugar." Regina smiles, blissfully unaware of the blonde sitting in the corner. The crowd of patrons has successfully concealed Emma's position. The blonde stands, pulling up her jeans to make them tighter. She then yanks down on her shirt to make the neck lower, exposing more of her cleavage, which is brilliantly showcased by Ruby's red push-up bra.

"You really know how you like your _muffin_. I respect a woman that can say what she wants without being shy. I mean, I _love_ when a girl tells me what to do with her muffin." Emma speaks through the smirk on her lips, and almost giggles at how over-the-top that just was. Regina sneers just slightly as she turns to face Emma who, having snuck up on her, is now leaning against the counter. Regina kicks herself when her eyes automatically shoot down to the other woman's chest, completely helpless to fight her curiosity. Emma smartly pretends not to notice, but throws her shoulders back just a touch to accentuate the shapely flesh pressed tightly against the thin material of her shirt.

"Really, Ms. Swan, I am growing rather concerned about you. You have been acting strangely - even for _you_, and that is really saying something. I sincerely hope you have not become unfit for your position." Regina maintains her typical aloof demeanor, but inside she is seriously regretting her breakfast choice - both the location _and_ the item. Regina turns her body away from Emma as she takes her seat, refusing to let Emma win. She won't be frightened off by lame attempts to make her uncomfortable.

"I wonder if your assistant likes _muffins_, too." Emma makes a lopsided smile as she speaks, and does something with her cell phone the mayor doesn't quite catch. "Maybe I should send a muffin basket to your office for Christmas this year. Muffins all around." Emma is speaking to the side of Regina's face, pleased that the mayor won't risk looking directly at her.

"Very cute, Ms. Swan." Regina speaks through a fake smile. To any onlooker it would seem the town mayor and sheriff are enjoying a pleasant breakfast. To Regina and Emma it has become a contest, and there is very little pleasantry to be had.

"I'm more of an _apple pie_ kind of girl." Emma smiles at Ruby who arrives with her slice of pie, on cue. The blonde is grateful that her girlfriend checks her text messages so frequently. "I like it _hot_. And I _really_ like whipped cream on it." Emma says this while facing Ruby, her voice sounding lower and more sensual. The waitress obliges with a slight tilt of her eyebrow, and sprays a large helping of whipped cream on the plate. Ruby glances between the two women on the other side of the counter. _I hope you know what you're doing, Emma_. Ruby notices that her girlfriend looks positively giddy, but Regina looks like she's wound up so tight she might punch Emma in the face. Ruby is eventually called away by Granny screaming at her from the kitchen, and she turns and walks away, pretty sure she doesn't want to see the train wreck that will certainly follow this little exercise.

Regina shifts in her seat, ready to leave and wishing her damn food would arrive so she can take three bites and be done with it. She gives Emma a sideways glance, and can see the huge smile plastered on her ridiculous face. The mayor hates where this is going. . . well, she is pretty sure she hates it.

"You see there is something about a _warm_ apple pie. Something about how that _sweet_ and _spicy_ heat hits your tongue, the flavor _exploding_ in your mouth." Emma takes a spoonful of the pie and brings it up to her mouth slowly. She can see that Regina is watching her from the corner of her eye, the brunette's head starting to move toward her just a little. Emma hesitates for a moment and licks her lips before she opens her mouth slightly and allows the sweet treat to cross her lips. Emma makes a low groan as she closes her mouth around the spoon. Her eyes roll back into her head and her eyelids flutter before she slams them shut. Her back stiffens. Another quiet moan rumbles in Emma's throat. Regina has, without intending to, turned her chair to face Emma more clearly, but is still not looking directly at her. As Emma pulls the spoon slowly from her mouth, she chances a peek at the mayor. She has to stifle a real moan as she takes in the mayor's slightly flushed skin and parted lips. She shakes it off and pushes on.

"Nothing is as _moist_ as an apple pie." Emma takes another swipe of just the filling. "Especially right out of the oven, when the hot gooey sweetness completely fills your mouth." Emma's voice has gotten notably lower and a bit husky. As she brings the bite to her lips, the blonde pretends to almost lose a piece of apple and her tongue darts out to stop the morsel from tumbling off her spoon. Regina's eyes widen reflexively as she watches Emma's pink tongue extend obscenely, and then curve at the tip, licking the edge of the spoon. The brunette just barely stops herself from making a sound in response, but Emma doesn't miss the sharp intake of breath the mayor cannot prevent. Emma closes her eyes again, finishing her bite, not having to exaggerate as much this time since the excitement has started to feel real. Her chewing is slow and deliberate. Emma feels her chest vibrating from the noises she's making, and she can't pull back. She is lost in this moment.

"The very best part–" Emma's voice is barely a whisper when she finally speaks again, "is the whipped cream." Emma can't look at Regina now as she goes in for the kill. For a moment, the blonde worries the brunette might have left, but when she focuses on her surroundings she can hear the mayor's breathing above the noisy restaurant. She lets her eyes wander down and can see the mayor has twisted her seat almost fully towards her, the mayor's upper body leaning closer to Emma in anticipation. The blonde feels her heart race. She expected Regina would have said something by now. That she would have stopped her in a flurry of insults and moving hands. Instead, the mayor is waiting. . . watching. Emma steels the nerves that are starting to creep through her body like little tendrils of ivy, slowing her advance.

The spoon that the blonde has been holding is discarded gently next to her plate. Regina swallows hard as she watches Emma reach her index finger toward the small tower of whipped cream situated on top of the pie, slightly melting over the edges. The brunette can feel her pulse dancing in her neck and tension building in earnest between her legs. Emma's dips her finger in the white fluff, just along the edge of the pie, her movements slow and purposeful. And caught up in the situation, the sheriff accidently groans as she feels the warmth of the filling, momentarily forgetting that she has been talking about a baked good and not . . . something else.

Regina is spellbound. She knows somewhere in the back of her mind that she is in the middle of Granny's Diner during the morning rush watching Emma eat the fuck out of this apple pie, but all she can do is live in this moment. She can't see or hear anyone around her. She can't think about how hates Emma Swan . . . _detests_ her actually . . . she is helpless against whatever is happening now. Regina feels her center throb as she watches Emma's tongue swirl around the white covered tip of her finger. Regina shifts in her seat trying to discreetly ease the pain that her arousal is causing. Emma hears Regina gasp, and the blonde responds with a low groan as she takes a long slow swipe along her digit, before Emma swallows it up slowly into her mouth. Neither woman moves. Emma is afraid to open her eyes, which she didn't recall closing in the first place, and the heart-thumping energy of the moment feels too thick. Regina's skin is burning, feeling almost _possessed_, as she imagines putting that whip cream allover her body and allowing Emma to enjoy _her_ apple pie.

"Banana nut muffin." Ruby says through gritted teeth as she slams the plate down between Emma and Regina so hard that Regina physically jumps back and almost out of her seat.

"Oh. Yes. Uh, the muffin. Right. Thank you, dear." Regina chokes out her words like she is reading a telegram. The mayor attempts to collect herself, but she looks at the waitress to see fire burning in Ruby's eyes. _Shit_. She hopes not everyone in the restaurant was a witness to her exchange with Emma. "It looks delicious," Regina says, trying to recover her cool exterior but is only partially successful. "It seems I did not have as much time as I expected this morning. Can you wrap it up for me?" Regina asks, each word contrived. Ruby debates shoving the food in the other woman's face, but she considers the stroke Granny would have and stops herself. Instead, she smiles through her still gritted teeth. Neither Regina nor Emma says anything else. Ruby soon returns with a white paper bag and shoves it into Regina's hands.

"Here you go," Regina says, putting down a bill on the counter. "This should cover my breakfast." The mayor waits a beat and then looks to the side, but Emma is looking away now, her face hung in shame. "And the sheriff's pie." Regina adds, standing and twisting to look down again at Emma, whose skin has flushed a dark red. Regina smirks and kinks her eyebrow as she ponders whether the blonde is blushing from the game or from the hell her girlfriend is about to give her. Either way, the turn of events amuses the mayor, despite– or maybe because of– the significant dampness in her panties.

"Good day, Sheriff," the brunette says, sauntering out of the diner. Emma doesn't look back at her. She isn't sure why, but she feels like she lost her own little game. The blonde looks up at Ruby sheepishly. The waitress' eyes are huge and she is scowling.

"What. The fuck. Was _that_?" Ruby asks, looking at Emma expectantly and crosses her arms across her chest.

"Breakfast?" Emma responds, trying to lighten the mood. Ruby raises both eyebrows, hoping her girlfriend plans on doing better than that. As the seconds pass, however, Emma starts to feel the weight of Ruby's stare. "Oh come on, I told you what I was going to do." Emma whispers, looking around making sure no one is listening.

"I am _not_ ok with whatever the hell that was!" Ruby is whispering but the vein jumping in her forehead tells Emma her girlfriend's voice may not stay low for much longer.

"It was nothing, just me messing with her," Emma explains, offhand.

"You were _moaning_, and she looked like she was going to rip your clothes off!" Ruby feels anger flying through her veins.

"I was pretending, babe. Come on, don't be mad," Emma says in a sweet tone, and makes a pouty face she knows Ruby can't resist. The brunette softens a little and drops her arms to her sides. Thinking herself in the clear, Emma asks, "So, do you think it worked, then?"

"Emma!" Ruby suppresses the urge to strangle her girlfriend. Just barely.

"What?!" Emma says with a crooked smile and feigning offense. "If I went through all of _that_, I hope it at least accomplished something."

"It doesn't look like it was too painful from where I was standing." Ruby can't stop the jealousy from spilling over her.

"Come on," Emma says with a tilt of her head indicating the back of the restaurant, before she gets up and walks to the back of the diner. She enters the little office where Granny does paperwork. It takes Ruby a few moments, but she reluctantly follows.

"I don't have time for this, I'm sure Granny is going to kill me as it is," Ruby says, standing in the doorway and crossing her arms. Emma is not deterred by the girl's _stay away from me_ body language and wraps her arms around the tall brunette's waist.

"You are the _only one_ for me, Rubes. Please don't be jealous." Emma nuzzles Ruby's neck, and feels the brunette soften slightly in her arms. Emma traces kisses up Ruby's long neck and to her jaw.

"I just don't understand why you are doing this. I don't think it's a good idea." Ruby says, finally wrapping her arms around Emma's neck.

"Listen, let's not talk about this anymore," Emma says, dodging Ruby's comment. "How about we go out tonight? A little dancing. A little drinking. My apartment afterwards?" Emma's lips continue to graze smooth skin until they meet Ruby's soft, cherry flavored lips. The kiss is gentle, but Ruby is still a little hesitant.

"Where?" Ruby asks.

"To the only place in all of Storybrooke that serves drinks and plays music," Emma says with a playful roll of her eyes.

"Fine," Ruby agrees between kisses.

"Great! I'll pick you up after work," Emma says, giving the brunette a final peck and releasing her before bounding out to the diner and then out the door without another word.

Ruby watches her leave, that sick feeling back in her chest. "Bye," she says softly.

* * *

Regina sits at her desk, staring out the window absently. She can't stop replaying the sights and sounds of this morning's run-in with the sheriff. Her cell phone cuts through the silence and jars her out of her thoughts. She clears her throat.

"Hello?" Regina answers in an even tone.

"Hey!" Kathryn responds, her voice chipper. "I finally got you." She says excitedly.

"How are you?" Regina asks, not actually interested in the answer.

"Good, just wanted to make sure we were still on for tonight." Kathryn's tone is enthusiastic. Regina immediately regrets having answered the phone and remembers why she had been avoiding her friend in the first place.

"Oh–" Regina starts, searching for an excuse.

"No, Regina. I'm not letting you back out on me _again_." Kathryn says sternly. Regina rolls her eyes and her lips form a tight line as she wonders why the woman decided to grow a backbone _today_ of all days.

"Kathryn, I have so much work and–"

"Regina Mills, if you break these plans with me again, I will not forgive you." Kathryn feels her voice shaking a bit, but she is determined to get this night away from her own troubles and Regina is her only friend. The brunette feels her shoulders tighten with irritation, but she decides that maybe she could actually use a drink and that a night out might be good for them both.

"Ok. Of course. I'll meet you at your house at eight after I drop Henry off at the babysitter's house." Regina tries her best to sound less than miserable.

"Great! I've been dying to go dancing!" Kathryn exclaims before hanging up.

Regina goes back to looking out the window. _Maybe tonight will be a good distraction from Emma Swan_. Regina thinks. Hopes. Incorrectly, of course.

* * *

**A/N: Merry (belated) Christmas and HAPPY NEW YEAR! Thanks you guys for reading/reviewing/following! Thank you to my beta RileyGirl1 for your great work as usual! **

**My favorite chapter is coming up next ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**COVETED - CHAPTER 4**

A groan of frustration fills the bedroom as Regina tosses yet another dress onto the growing pile of clothes at the foot of her bed. Nothing seems to look right, and the brunette is becoming more than a little irritated. Regina doesn't want to wear any of her usual outfits. They all look too businesslike. Too uptight. She so rarely goes out socially that she feels like she needs something . . . _different_. The mayor has just gone through just about every option in her huge walk-in closet without success. Just before giving up, and settling for one of the others she'd already rejected, she spots the edge of a black dress she has never worn. She purchased it years ago, before trying it on, and when she'd brought it home, had realized the plunging neckline and tight fit was a tad too revealing to wear about town. So there it had sat in her closet. Until now.

She pulls the garment from the closet to examine it more closely. The tiny black dress is far shorter than what she usually wears, ending halfway up her thigh and the finishing touches include a leather trim that adds a touch of something more. . . _dangerous_. Regina grins wickedly. This is definitely what she needs– the night out _and_ the dress. The brunette decides that she will allow herself this evening to let loose. She will release whatever Emma has stirred up inside of her. She will let this part of herself out of the box for just tonight, and then, tomorrow it's be back to business. Regina looks in the mirror and silently swears that she will stop letting her assistant flirt with her. _I should probably let her go_, Regina thinks, _I will call in a favor or two, get her a much better job_. The mayor nods in agreement with herself. As for Emma . . . she decides to shelf that until tomorrow as well. Tomorrow, when she'll wrap herself back up in her tight little package. When she will go back to being the Regina Mills she has built up over decades in this land. When she can finally think clearly.

Regina pulls on spiked heeled boots that come up to the top of her calves and darkens her eye makeup. Her smoky eyes and dark red lips are so sensuous she practically turns herself on watching herself in the mirror and imagining those blood red lips on– She stops herself. No, enough of that - enough of _her_. The mayor distracts herself by taking a look at her hair. She misses the opportunity to pull-off the over-the-top hairstyles like she had done in the Enchanted Forest. Still, as she works on her mayoral quaff, Regina's hands take on a life of their own. She brings out the curling iron, blow dryer, three different combs, and a number of bobby pins. And finally, the masterpiece is complete. Regina gasps as she evaluates what she has created. Her brown locks are pulled back in a sleek style, leaving her face clear and imposing. Regina can't help but smile again. A devious smile. _Yes, perhaps the evening won't be so awful after all,_ she thinks before grabbing her coat and purse and sliding out into the starlit night.

* * *

"Oh Kathryn, don't be ridiculous, you look great!" Regina says, trying to bolster her friend's ego and give her some confidence.

"I didn't know you were going to dress like _that_! I'm going to change!" The blonde frowns as she tries to stomp away from the doorway. Regina grabs her by the wrist before she can get very far, and drags her body back over the threshold and out onto the porch. "You even _smell_ amazing!" Kathryn whines as her nose comes within inches of Regina's neck.

"You look lovely, dear," Regina says in a low voice. Kathryn glances up. Big mistake. The blonde is unprepared for the mayor's searing brown eyes that seem to captivate her. The blonde wants to disagree, wants to protest that she looks frumpy in her plain blue dress and boring brown overcoat, but she can't speak. She feels like a helpless victim under the weight of Regina's stare. The mayor's red lips twitch into a small smile. Regina has missed this, the power of her sexuality. "Are we ready then?" Regina asks, in a breathy whisper.

"Uh huh," Kathryn utters dumbly.

"Good." Regina smirks and the pair walks out into the cold night, both full of expectation. Regina's body is almost buzzing with a renewed sense of power. She had never imagined reconnecting with this part of herself, and even if it's only for one night, she's determined to enjoy it.

* * *

"Is that the mayor?" Regina hears as she pushes her way into the crowd, a path seemingly materializing in front of her.

"No way, man, _you're drunk!_" The brunette can't help but chuckle at the man's comment. Regina senses the hum of energy around her, comprised of boisterous laughter, unspoken expectations and of course, lust. It is the closest thing to magic she has felt since coming to this land. It almost makes coming to this dive worth it.

"Let's sit over there!" Kathryn points at the section of the bar facing the dance floor, and against the back wall. It seems like a perfect perch for the mayor. She can see everyone in the small bar . . . survey them. Regina agrees and leads them to the bar where she lets the blonde order them drinks.

_Holy_. _Shit_. Regina thinks to herself as she sees two figures moving together on the dance floor. Even from behind and in a crowd, she recognizes the tousled blonde hair, the red leather jacket, the skin-tight black jeans, and high-heeled boots. It takes the mayor longer to notice the long-haired brunette, with her hands buried in the luscious blonde waves. _Of course_, Regina thinks. She is beginning to believe she must be the butt of some hilarious cosmic joke – only she just isn't getting the punchline. Why else would the Fates be so obviously fucking with her?

"Cheers!" Kathryn's voice booms suddenly in Regina's ear, as she holds up a shot glass filled with clear liquid for Regina to take. The mayor accepts with a weary smile. "To finally getting you _out_!" Kathryn says smiling, and Regina smirks at the strange choice of words. The pair knocks back the glasses and Kathryn coughs as the liquid burns her throat. Regina swallows the foul drink without incident, but decides she isn't drinking that again. The mayor tries not to look back at the dance floor, tries hard not to look at _her_, but feels her dark eyes drift in that direction despite herself, Kathryn's words fading into the rest of the ambience.

_Fuck_. Emma's brain slowly registers what her green eyes have just seen. _Of all nights . . . Christ, what is she wearing_? The blonde is becoming more and more distracted by the minute as she continues to dance against her girlfriend, albeit increasingly out of sync. _Is that leather?_ Emma wonders, starting to feel her pulse race a bit more than usual. She's never seen Regina like this, and there really is only one way to describe her: _Hot as fuck._

"What's wrong?" Ruby asks, pulling away from Emma so she can see her face.

"What? Nothing! Why?" Emma drags her gaze away from the bar and looks into Ruby's huge brown eyes.

"You stopped dancing," The brunette says with a smile, thinking that her sexy grinding has caused the blonde's brain to short-circuit. Emma smiles back. "Maybe I should get us a drink," Ruby says and begins to move towards the bar.

"No!" Emma shouts and immediately hugs the brunette against her body. The last thing Emma wants is for her girlfriend to have a run-in with Regina. They've already been drinking and Emma is not quite sure what Ruby would do if she sees the mayor in her current state. In the same moment, the music changes to something Ruby seems to like because she forgets all about the drink and starts rubbing herself against Emma's thigh, slowly moving her hips to the beat. Ruby's short black miniskirt moves up her leg just slightly, her legs parting around Emma's knee.

Dark brown eyes move perilously over the scene. They travel slowly over the back of Ruby's body and upwards until they connect with shining green orbs. Regina simply nods when Kathryn asks for the third time if she is _sure_ Regina doesn't mind that someone has asked her to dance, and finally the blonde accepts the hand the gentleman has offered.

Emma swallows hard. She wasn't expecting this, but she needs to use this to her advantage. She doesn't back down from Regina's gaze, even though she can almost feel the heat from Regina's eyes burning into her. Emma convinces herself that she's the one in control. She's the one with the plan, and with that, the blonde's hands travel over Ruby's ass, grip the firm flesh there, eliciting a pleasurable sound from the brunette. Emma has to stifle a victorious smile when her move causes Regina to turn around in her chair, back towards the bar.

_Get a grip!_ Regina scolds herself. She hadn't expected Emma to feel up her girlfriend while she was watching, _and while staring at me, God, the woman really has no shame._ The mayor does not acknowledge the heat that has crawled up her chest and across her neck. Instead, Regina sinks the drink that magically appeared in front of her. As she tilts her head back, she notices the mirror over the back of the bar offers her a clear view of the pair on the dance floor.

It takes the brunette only a moment to realize she can't back down from this contest. That she can only end this by giving Emma Swan what she wants, her attention. _If the pitiful little blonde thinks she has gained some kind of advantage over me, it could be the start of a dangerous snowball that could crush everything I have created here. Yes,_ the mayor thinks, _I have to treat her like a teenager for God's sake. If I forbid her this little game it will only increase her desire to do it, if I let her play she will grow bored and move along._ Regina knows that she can't risk this escalating, and that however Emma managed to know learn her secret, she can't let the sheriff wield it against her.

And so brown eyes remain focused on the reflection until Emma finally catches on to what Regina is doing and the pair lock gazes once again. Regina orders a scotch. Double. And prepares for the show she is sure will follow.

The challenge hangs heavy in the air, and somehow no one else is aware of it. Most of the patrons are too terrified and confused by Regina's presence to risk looking like they are paying her any attention at all, and are sure to look away from her lest they make eye contact. Kathryn is dancing happily with some lumbering oaf, and Regina guesses she will not be back for some time. _Your turn_, Regina thinks with a smirk as her eyes grow darker and somewhat menacing.

Emma isn't sure how she seems to have lost the advantage. _Again_. But she refuses to give up. She knows Regina's little secret and she will be damned if she isn't going to regain the upper hand. . . or at least some breathing room. She is overcome with gratitude when a girl selling shots passes by her.

"Didn't you want a drink?" Emma asks Ruby who, although completely focused on dancing, pulls away so she can speak.

"I don't know. I think I might be a little drunk already!" Ruby responds with a giggle.

"Oh come on! Another drink . . . Or two?" The blonde asks with her best smile as she buys half the tray of test tubes filled with all sorts of different colored liquids.

"Why Sheriff Swan, are you trying to get me drunk?" Ruby says, batting her eyelashes and taking one of the drinks from Emma.

"Maybe," Emma admits, bringing Ruby into a quick kiss, before downing the rest of the drinks. Emma quickly loses track of how many they consume, and she says a silent prayer for her stomach.

The mayor is more than amused as she watches Ruby and Emma drink the dreadful looking concoctions, and emits a little chuckle to herself. She also begins to wonder why she was ever actually afraid that Emma Swan would ever be any threat to her. Still, her eyes remain trained on the scene in the mirror, as Ruby and Emma begin dancing again.

The music gets louder as the night wears on. Regina can tell that almost everyone is drunk, including Kathryn who'd been dancing on top of the bar a few moments ago. The brunette watches her friend out of the corner of her eye, making sure that she is ok. Regina can't help but smirk in delight at the other woman's pleasure; she has never let loose like this before, and Regina can finally see badly she's needed this escape. The other blonde in Regina's sights, however, is having an altogether different kind of evening.

Emma wonders if anyone, besides Regina, is watching what she knows is a rather risqué dance between her and Ruby. The blonde is reminded of why she started dating Ruby in the first place. The girl can _dance_. Emma turns her girlfriend around so that Ruby's back is against her chest. Emma usually dances behind Ruby, but she hadn't dared risk Ruby seeing Regina before. She is sure now that Ruby is in her own world, and won't notice the mayor, even though she's sitting only a couple yards away.

Regina sits up straighter with renewed interest. She had been waiting for Emma to do _something_ other than just dry hump her skinny girlfriend all night. Regina is four very strong drinks into the evening, and she is growing bored and a little hungry. Not to mention that she has to pee something fierce, but has zero desire to go anywhere near the bathroom in this establishment.

Emma starts to forget about Regina as Ruby gets into her groove. This is their favorite dancing position, _probably because it's our favorite sex position_, Emma thinks with a mischievous smirk. The blonde brings her hands around Ruby's hipbones and pulls her close. Ruby's ass is moving rhythmically against Emma's crotch. The music turns to something sultry and Ruby brings her hands up and behind her head to tangle her fingers in Emma's hair, pulling the woman into the nape of her neck. Emma feels the pulse of the music in the soles of her feet as it ripples throughout her body. Her nerves are on fire. The beat intertwines with the alcohol swirling around her system and Emma starts to feel like she is having an out of body experience. The blonde doesn't acknowledge that the dark brown eyes staring at her through the mirror have added to her heightened mood. Combined with Ruby's seductive movements, heat flushes straight through the blonde, only to come rushing straight out her pores. Emma can't help herself and presses her lips against Ruby's neck, tasting a thin layer of sweat formed from hours of nonstop dancing. Ruby's groan rumbles in her throat as she feels Emma's teeth and lips on her sensitive skin. Emma's hands wrap around Ruby's midriff, pushing up on her shirt, exposing some of her taut abdomen.

The pair moves in unison, and Emma sighs in Ruby's ear before she takes her earlobe between her lips. Ruby responds by gripping blonde tresses tighter still and pulling her harder against her superheated skin. Emma doesn't think as her hand moves on its own and palms her girlfriend's breast over her shirt. She doesn't know how long they have been like this, but when Emma comes back to earth, she releases the firm flesh of Ruby's chest and glances up just in time to see Regina heading to the bathroom. Emma's lip curls up at the corner like a cheshire cat as an idea hits her.

"Come on," Emma whispers in Ruby's ear, practically growling, and before Ruby can respond she is being dragged by the hand to the bar's small one-stall bathroom.

Regina decides she has had enough of both the booze pressing against her bladder and watching Emma _fucking_ Swan grope her _fucking_ girlfriend on the _fucking_ dance floor and braces herself as she enters the bathroom.

The mayor stands in the stall for some time trying to decide how to use the toilet without actually touching any surfaces. She pushes out a frustrated huff and looks up at the ceiling, wondering for a moment why she decided to come here and why the hell she had decided to stay.

Just as Regina decides to pull up her skirt and hover over the surely germ-infested bowl, she hears the door burst open and something crash against her stall door. Regina freezes for a moment before yanking her skirt back down over her thighs, leaving her bladder feeling like a water balloon close to bursting.

"Em, what are you doing?" Ruby asks between giggles as her back hits the stall door. The giggles are quickly silenced by Emma's tongue twisting inside her mouth.

"Oh, fuck," Ruby groans as Emma's mouth moves down her neck and over her clavicle, leaving a little trail of wet kisses. Ruby tangles her fingers in Emma's hair and pulls her closer, reflexively parting her legs to feel the denim covering Emma's thigh rub against her increasingly wet center.

Regina is shocked for a moment as her brain processes her current situation. She is standing in a disgusting public bathroom, now feeling desperate to release the many drinks she has consumed over the last couple of hours, and Emma Swan has just taken this game to a highly inappropriate level. The mayor wants to push open the door and send the lesbian lovebirds hurtling to the grimy floor, but she doesn't, maybe later she will wonder why she didn't, but for now she's paralyzed.

"What if someone comes in?" Ruby says through breathy whispers, feeling the heat consuming her body, and she knows she can't stop Emma's hands now even if someone could walk in on them. Emma pulls up from between Ruby's chest and smiles before reaching back and locking the door to the bathroom, effectively closing the trio within the small space.

Regina moves at a glacial pace to the space where the door and the wall join. . . to where she can see just about everything in the gap. Regina sees Ruby is now propped up on the small white sink, her back arched and her head pressed against the dirty mirror. Regina's breath hitches as she looks down to see Emma's hand moving inside the waitress' shirt, kneading the flesh there. Ruby's hands are tangled in Emma's blonde tresses once again, and Regina wonders why Ruby appears to find that so satisfying. Regina imagines what the texture of the hair must feel like, what it smells like. Emma's other hand, the one _not_ under Ruby's shirt, is firmly situated under Ruby's knee holding the brunette wide open as she moves her head and tongue between the girl's thighs. The mayor hates the throb pulling between her legs and she wants to stop watching. She had never considered herself a voyeur, and all of this feels filthy. The mayor's eyes slip closed as Ruby's moans and breaths quicken. Regina feels her wetness grow and she hears her heart thumping in her ears. She feels the upward climb of Ruby's impending climax as if it were being born of her own body.

"Fuck, Emma, I'm coming!" Ruby chokes out as she thrashes hard against the blonde's mouth. Regina has to bite down on her own bottom lip as she hears Emma's muffled satisfied moans.

Just when Regina thinks this is finally over, Emma shoots up from where she was squatting between Ruby's parted thighs and wastes no time moving her hand to the space her mouth was just occupying.

Regina feels her knees weaken as Emma looks into the mirror and begins pumping hard in between Ruby's thighs. Emma licks her swollen lips and gives her reflection a piercing look. The long-haired waitress leans forward and burrows her face into Emma's neck. Green eyes don't waver, however, using the mirror to stare into the spot where she knows Regina is standing. Emma glances down to the space under the stall door and smirks when she sees the black boots where she expected them. Knowing Regina is watching her sends a bolt of electricity through the blonde's spine. Emms feels her own panties are soaking wet to the point of ruin, and bites down on her lip to fuck Ruby even harder.

"Emma, please, don't stop! Yes! Like that baby, mmm hmmm there!" Ruby screams, clawing at Emma's leather clad back. Emma's hand is moving as fast as she can, hitting the spot she knows drives the brunette insane.

"Fuuuck!" Ruby yells again, dying for her release. She feels the faucet digging painfully into her back, but she doesn't dare move and risk losing this feeling. She is so close now. "Please," she utters again almost breathlessly. Emma makes sure to stretch out the main event, slowing then speeding up, caressing Ruby's clit, then releasing it, wanting this to last as long as possible. Ruby is a mess of moans and screams. Her thighs begin to quiver and she knows she is going to explode as soon as Emma gives her the chance.

"Do you want me?" Emma asks in a husky voice.

"Yes!" Ruby screams, thinking that is the dumbest question Emma could ever ask her.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Emma asks, drawing her two fingers out of Ruby's center.

"God, fuck, please!" Ruby will say anything to get Emma's fingers back inside her, she was so close to an intense orgasm.

"Is that a yes?" Emma asks looking at the mirror and not at her girlfriend. The blonde imagines Regina mouthing "yes" with her gorgeous red lips and Emma can't stifle a moan as her eyes shut for a moment.

"Yes!" Ruby whimpers, her hips still pushing off the sink and hoping to capture her girl's fingers once again. Emma smirks at her reflection and slowly enters the brunette once more. Ruby moans in appreciation and instantly starts to grind towards her release.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Emma asks. Her breath hot against Ruby's ear, her eyes still locked on the stall behind them. Emma pictures it's actually Regina trembling beneath her as she pushes deeper into Ruby.

"Yes!" Ruby yells, ready to say anything to get her orgasm.

"Do you like the way I feel inside you?" Emma's hand is now moving deliberately slow. Her thumb just barely touching Ruby's swollen and sensitive clit.

"You feel so good inside me baby," Ruby moans as her lower half grinds wildly. The anticipation is driving Ruby insane, and in her mind she determines that this is by far the hottest sex they have ever had.

"Do you want to come for me? Do you want to come all over my fingers now? After you came in my mouth?" Emma is sure that all this talk is coming from the alcohol and craziness of the moment. She has never talked to Ruby this way before. Emma is as terrified as she is excited.

"Oh fuck yes!" Ruby tries to yell through gritted teeth. From her trembling thighs and soaked core, Emma knows she is going to have to give in before it becomes painful to keep her girlfriend so aroused.

"I want you to talk while you come for me," Emma says in a commanding whisper in Ruby's ear, low enough that only she can hear. The brunette nods in agreement and with that understanding clear between them, Emma slams a third finger hard inside of Ruby, keeping her gaze focused on the reflection of the stall door. Emma sees the black boots shifting as if stifling arousal and feels the sweetness of victory.

"Oh baby, I'm coming so hard for you. Fuck!" Ruby cries when Emma's thumb finally presses down on her sensitive bundle of nerves, causing her to shake uncontrollably. The waitress unleashes a series of curses and expletives that Emma has never heard but makes her own center throb with lust.

Regina is breathless. She wants to strip off her cumbersome clothing and take Ruby's place on the sink. She somehow also stops herself from reaching into her own panties to relieve the intense desire she feels there, the fear of being discovered and overheard keeping her still. Finally after what seems like hours, Ruby mercifully finishes her countless waves of orgasms and both brunettes nearly cry afterward.

Emma feels invincible as Ruby places languid kisses all over her face. The blonde looks in the mirror one last time, only to see that the black boots have disappeared, likely to the back of the stall. Emma smiles and returns her girlfriend to the dance floor.

A few minutes later, Regina opens the stall door, arranges herself, and walks purposefully out of the bathroom.

"Let's go," Regina says strangely as she grabs Kathryn by the shoulder.

"What's the rush?" A drunk Kathryn asks as they walk out into the cold.

"I have to pee like a fucking racehorse," Regina answers in an exasperated tone and the pair gets into the black Benz to head home.

Kathryn decides that she really must be shitfaced because Regina Mills would never say any of the words that the woman next to her just said.

* * *

Emma is washing up in the shower as Ruby lays in Emma's bed fast asleep. The girl had made big promises about what she would do to Emma once they got to Mary Margaret's apartment. Emma had merely chuckled and then sighed when it took Ruby less than a minute to fall asleep, fully clothed.

Now Emma is alone with her thoughts. The blonde decides she needs to launch a more aggressive campaign against Regina. She knew she had gained some good traction tonight and that she would need to take advantage of that momentum while she had it. As the hot water rains down over her, Emma begins planning her next little exercise for the mayor and can't help but giggle to herself. Emma loves finally having the upper hand on Regina Mills.

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year! I hope you guys like this chapter, it's my favorite. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**COVETED – CHAPTER 5**

"What are you doing for lunch today?" Ruby asks over the busy hum of breakfast patrons.

"I don't know. I might just have a snack at my desk. I have a mountain of paperwork to finish," Emma responds, shifting her gaze away from the brunette and toward the chipped mug holding her morning coffee. The brown liquid is soothing the pounding in her head.

"Oh. Um. Ok. . ." Ruby falters. She had expected her girlfriend to have lunch with her at Granny's like usual, like she been every day now for weeks. "Well, take this, then," Ruby says after a beat, certain to keep her sunny smile as she hands the blonde a banana. Emma gives her a lopsided grin and accepts it. "I'm still thinking about last night, you know," Ruby says with a wink, lowering her voice. Emma feels herself blush a little; she has absolutely no idea where she found the nerve to fuck Ruby in the bathroom– and while Regina looked on no less! The memory sends intense heat through Emma's body, causing her skin to flush bright red.

"Yeah, I was a _little_ drunk," Emma says sheepishly, fidgeting with the sticker on the yellow fruit.

"Well, you won't be drunk tonight when you come home from work and I'm waiting for you on your bed." Ruby moves in closer, hovering just inches from Emma's lips, her mouth tipping into a teasing little grin. "I won't tell you what I'll be doing or wearing, but I know you'll like it." Ruby's eyes are shining, her smile dazzling. Emma can't help but lose herself for a moment in her girlfriend's sheer beauty. She returns Ruby's smile, mouth just slightly agape as she watches the gorgeous, long-legged brunette walk away. Ruby smiles to herself, feeling triumphant in her attempt to entice Emma. Moments later, the blonde remembers her coffee, and smiling herself, finishes it off, slips on her coat, and trudges happily out to her waiting police cruiser. She originally thinks she'll head straight over to the sheriff's station, but the burst of sexual energy tells her to pay the mayor's office a little visit instead.

* * *

"Good Morning, Sheriff Swan," greets a young man as Emma walks into the mayor's office.

"Um, hello. . ." Emma looks around for anyone else in the office. "Who are you? Where's Melanie?"

"She's . . . on vacation. My name is Jeffrey. I will be Mayor Mills' assistant until Melanie returns." The young man speaks kindly, but something about his tone makes Emma question his words. She sizes up the person before her. He is tall. Blonde. _Cute, I guess_. Emma thinks, almost shrugging her shoulders, unaware of the question on her face.

"Shall I see if Mayor Mills is available?" He asks nervously, while Emma continues to stand there and stare at him soundlessly, eyeing him with suspicion. After a few moments, the sheriff finally nods but continues her head-to-toe evaluation, eyes narrowed. Jeffrey blushes and decides to enter Regina's office rather than buzz her desk, feeling the need to escape.

Emma winces as screaming begins on the other side of the mayor's inner door, feeling a little bad for having frazzled the boy and sent him to his doom. Still, she stifles a giggle imagining the scene on three other side. _Poor kid._

"I'm sorry, Sheriff Swan, but Mayor Mills is not available today," Jeffrey states, closing the stately door behind him. Emma notices he looks properly admonished, beads of sweat forming around his temple, hands trembling. She feels another stab of guilt when the boy makes his second mistake: taking a seat when she is only an arm's length from Regina's door. He barely has time to react by the time Emma is halfway into Regina's office.

"Really, Ms. Swan, do I need a deadbolt? Or perhaps an electric fence?" The mayor's eyes are narrowed in her direction and her jaw is set tight. She is practically sneering as she regards the blonde moving into her office, her anger palpable. Emma senses Jeffrey at her back a moment later. Regina slowly stands from her sleek black leather chair with the low back, and Emma hears Jeffrey gulp. The heat of the mayor's stare descends upon him.

"Mayor Mills . . . I . . . um . . . she . . . I'm sorry . . . I-"

"Mr. Burke, I am not interested in your excuses. If you cannot complete the simplest of tasks, I am going to have to reconsider this opportunity I have given you." Regina's tone is chilly and hostile. When Jeffrey tries to speak, Regina lifts her hand bidding him to stay silent. The effect is instantaneous, and the young blonde immediately shuts his mouth, bringing his gaze down to the floor like a scolded toddler. "Now please, I hear the phone ringing. I hope you can attend to _that_ without much difficulty." Regina's waves her hand in dismissal and the young man slinks away without further comment or eye contact. Emma doesn't look back at him, but she hears the door behind her close softly.

"Jesus Christ, Regina. I think he wet his pants." Emma says, shaking her head, a slight smirk on her face. "I don't think you ever gave Melanie a tongue lashing like that . . ." A mischievous look dances across Emma's features. "Well, I'm sure that kind of thing happened behind closed doors." Emma smirks in earnest, patting herself on the back for her cleverness.

"Did you need something, Ms. Swan, or have you just become extremely fond of barging into my office and making my life impossible?" Regina huffs feeling exasperated as she sits back down at her desk and begins rifling through a stack of papers. Regina ignores Emma's suggestive comment, and her honey brown eyes remain trained on her desk.

"Do you like closed doors, Regina?" Emma asks, still smirking, as she moves in long smooth strides to the mayor's desk. The blonde isn't going to drop this little thread she's picked up. "I know that you have a thing for bathroom stalls." The sheriff closes in on Regina, moving stealthily, like a cat, suddenly behind Regina and leaning over behind her back, her mouth close to the brunette's ear.

Regina is too busy trying to look busy and doesn't notice Emma behind her until its too late. The brunette freezes for a moment and reflexively closes her eyes as she feels Emma's warm breath on the shell of her ear.

"Maybe you like the secrecy, hmm?" Emma feels like an actress in a movie, employing a husky whisper. The confidence feels foreign, but she allows it to possess her. Allows it speak through her lips. Lips that are trembling from adrenaline and nerve. Emma's hands grip both sides of Regina's chair. Her fingers tighten around the arm rests and she leans over Regina's shoulder, turning her head to get a view of the mayor's face. Regina stares dead ahead.

Regina wants to speak, but her voice has failed her completely. She knows that she should tell Emma exactly how to go fuck herself, that she must regain the upper hand and keep some semblance of control, but somehow she just can't bring herself to do it. The brunette again feels like she is frozen in place. She wants Emma's body against her. Even with the chair as a barrier, she can feel the heat from the other woman on her back and it is throwing Regina's mind and body into full-scale upheaval.

"What exactly do you think you are doing, Ms. Swan?" Regina asks, making an obviously futile attempt to stop this exchange. She doesn't move a muscle to push Emma away, or get up from the chair, and her eyes remain closed. Emma feels her own skin flush hot with the lack of conviction in Regina's voice.

"Tell me, Madam Mayor, did you like what you saw last night?" Emma's voice is low and dripping with daring. Regina remains silent even as her heart starts to thump faster within her chest. There is a part of the brunette that wants to end the game, and the rest of her just wants to play it up, taking it to the next level. That same part of her that wants to see how far she can push this . . . wants to know how far Emma will go.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Regina says in a strained voice, completely unlike her usual self-assured tone. Emma immediately feels a tingle in her skin in response, and it pushes her to keep going.

"Oh come on, Regina. . ." Emma presses forward, causing the chair to roll on its casters a few inches closer to the brunette's desk, effectively pinning Regina between the hard wooden table and Emma. "I know you watched me." Emma dips her head lower, taking in the scent of Regina's intoxicating perfume at the base of her neck. Emma allows her eyes to close and loses herself in the moment before willing herself back to the task at hand. "I saw your _very_ sexy boots under the door," Emma whispers, lower than she intended to, and it sends a new surge of heat coursing through the mayor.

Regina opens her mouth to make a vain attempt at denying it, but the words die in her throat.

"What did you _see_, Madam Mayor? Hmm?" Emma is emboldened by the heady scent of Regina's skin and her own excitement, her own thoughts starting to run wild. "What's wrong?" Emma says, smirking once more. "Cat got your tongue?" The sheriff begins to wonder what's going through Regina's mind in the absence of any words or other clues.

"Sheriff Swan . . ." Regina mutters weakly, attempting some kind of warning, but her voice trails off.

"Did you like it, Madam Mayor?" Emma's mouth is close enough to Regina's ear now that the other woman can feel her breath against her skin as she speaks. Each syllable falling from her glossy pink lips sends another current of heat straight into Regina's center. The brunette feels her arousal building and her brown eyes remain closed.

"I think you did," Emma whispers, her voice deep and gravelly. "I think you liked watching me. Liked seeing me on my knees." Emma leans in even closer. Her breathing marks a steady rhythm against Regina's neck, just under her earlobe. Her skin has become so sensitive that even the slightest touch makes her feel lightheaded. "Liked hearing the sound of me moaning with my mouth full." Emma's words are slow and deliberate, and she doesn't miss the tiny gasp that slips from Regina's slightly parted lips.

Emma pulls away for a moment to look at the brunette sitting in front of her. Regina hasn't moved and she still faces the door to the office. Her body is rigid and her back remains pressed against Emma's chest. The blonde notices that Regina's eyes are closed and that a rosy blush has spread across her cheeks and down her chest. Green eyes move down Regina's chest, exposed by the three undone buttons at the top of her tailored royal blue shirt. Emma's eyes widen as she realizes Regina chest is practically heaving.

"What were you thinking when you were watching?" Emma leans in behind Regina once again. The tip of her nose makes contact with the top of Regina's ear, and Regina jumps slightly at the skin-to-skin contact. "Did you imagine it was you I was kneeling in front of . . . that it was your thighs that were shaking around me?" Emma's head is swimming from the exhilaration coursing through her body. _She didn't deny it_, Emma thinks. She didn't hurl some insult at her and then kick her out of the office with threats of lawsuits or death. Emma figures that if Regina were going to turn around and punch her in the face, she would have done it right then, but she hasn't. _Regina_ _wants this_. . . _wants me_, Emma confirms.

"I bet that's exactly what you were doing on the other side of that door. You wanted to feel my lips on your hot skin. To have my tongue pushing deep inside of you tasting how wet you were for me." Emma moves even closer to Regina's ear, and her lips are moving only centimeters from her neck.

Regina considers that she could be dreaming, allowing her head to rest on the back of the chair. The mayor decides that no matter what, she is in too deep right now and she will let the current carry her, even if just in this moment. Her new physical position leaves Regina's head almost cradled in Emma's chest. The leather back of Regina's chair feels impossibly thin as Emma notes the other woman's weight and heat against her, yet it still manages to keep them apart.

Emma is caught in a haze. To say she wasn't expecting Regina to react like this is an understatement. Her mind is murky and her mouth starts moving of its own volition, spurred on by something other than her conscious mind.

"Did you want that, Regina? " Emma's left hand comes off the armrest and slowly moves Regina's shoulder-length dark brown hair back and across her left shoulder, leaving her long neck exposed. Emma's fingertips flutter lightly over Regina's sensitive flesh causing a torrent of goosebumps to form over the brunette's tanned skin. Emma leans in again, this time ghosting her lips over Regina's exposed jugular.

"Do you want me inside you?" Emma whispers as her fingertips lightly walk a line down to the point where Regina's neck and chest meet. Emma doesn't wait for a response.

"Do you want to know what my tongue feels like circling you, right before I start thrusting more deeply inside, tasting you? Making you scream as you come in my mouth?" Emma practically groans when Regina's dark pink tongue darts out to moisten her full lips. It takes all of Emma's self control not to catch it between her own lips. Her fingers continue gliding downward, only to stop at the place right above the swell of Regina's chest.

Regina is certain that she has somehow dozed off at work and is having an incredibly vivid dream. Neither the heat flushing her skin nor the wetness between her thighs do anything to convince her otherwise. The mayor hasn't opened her eyes but she knows exactly where Emma is standing. She can smell the blonde's perfume and feel the weight of her body against her back. Somewhere in the depths of her mind, Regina knows that if she turns her face to the right she will make contact with Emma's lips. The thought doesn't solidify in her mind though, not until much later when she is alone and reliving this experience.

"Or maybe. . ." Emma whispers, her hand beginning to tremble as it sways lightly over Regina's cleavage. "You would rather have my fingers inside of you. Fucking you hard as I bite down on your bottom lip. Is that what you want?" Emma is breathless and she can't stop her lips from pressing fully against Regina's neck. The contact causes Regina to hold her breath as Emma drags her lips over Regina's jaw and up to her soft cheek toward her lips. "Hmm?" Emma asks less than an inch from Regina's mouth. Her heart is thumping so hard she is sure Regina can hear it. She doesn't care. Emma feels the overwhelming desire to cross the distance and taste the blood red lips that are so close. Regina's brain has frozen along with time itself.

"Mayor Mills?" A hard electronic voice cuts through the thick energy in the room, effectively breaking the spell both women had been caught in.

"What?!" Regina practically shrieks as her head snaps up. Emma immediately throws herself backwards and away from Regina as if suddenly aware of what she's done, as if the mayor was on fire.

"I'm sorry to disturb you . . . I have . . . um . . . your teleconference on the line," The young man responds, his voice shaky as he struggles to complete the sentence.

"Have them wait," Regina says, having regained some of her composure, and glances at the blonde who seems to be frozen in place, her face a mask of abject horror. It takes only a minute more for Emma to snap out of it and sprint out of Regina's office without another word or glancing back.

* * *

As soon the door to her office slams shut, Regina lets out a deep exhale. Her lungs burn, feeling like she's been holding her breath for hours. Regina immediately stands from her chair and walks to her window on slightly wobbly legs. She rests her forehead against the cold glass, watching Emma walk quickly toward her police car. She also watches as the blonde hesitates, considering turning back to the mayor's office before she thinks better of it and jogs the rest of the way to the car. Regina swallows hard and shifts her weight, trying to alleviate the unsatisfied arousal between her legs. This is the second time in as many days that Emma Swan has left her in such a state.

* * *

Ruby sits on the edge of the bed, the glow under the door the only light in the room on the moonless night. The long haired brunette watches Emma in a fitful sleep, the blonde still naked from the sex they had earlier that evening. Ruby is pretty sure that Emma faked her orgasms, though the reason is unclear. Now she watches the blonde fight off invisible demons as she murmurs and argues in her sleep.

"What's wrong?" Ruby whispers to the sleeping woman, so quietly that she barely hears herself. She knows that something is happening to her girlfriend and she has her suspicions as to the source. The brunette's lips form a hard line as she thinks about it. _Regina_. She acknowledges the _problem_ to herself. After their literal run-in at the dinner, that is when Emma started to act differently. When she started being strange. Tonight Ruby didn't even feel like she was having sex with her girlfriend. Emma felt like a cold and distant stranger. It felt as if they were worlds apart, the blonde's mind somewhere else while her body went through the motions.

"I won't give you up," Ruby whispers to the back of Emma's neck as she slides up behind to hold the blonde in her arms. "Not to her," Ruby says more assertively. "Not ever." She finishes wrapping her naked body around completely around Emma. Protecting her. Claiming her.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! So, I don't usually like to give too much away in the notes at the bottom, but I want to ease some concerns about where this story is going. Emma is a douche bag who is playing a very messed up game with two strong women. Unlike the actual show, I believe that people should pay for what they do. . . so, in no world is Emma going to get away with all of her nonsense scott-free. But, this isn't going to be a short story, Emma hasn't hit the bottom yet, and it's definitely going to get a bit darker before the end. But don't worry about your girl Ruby, she's no delicate flower. ;) **

**I hope you like it! More deliciousness coming in the chapters ahead! **


	6. Chapter 6

**COVETED – CHAPTER 6**

Emma places the finishing touches on her doodle masterpiece just in time to look up and find Regina giving her the "mom eyes." Emma instinctively responds like an admonished teenager and sits up straight in her seat. Emma's lower back burns as she adjusts. The blonde hadn't realized she'd been slouching halfway under the table. Emma is trying, but she just can't pay attention. She usually finds these meetings dreadful, but today it's just torture. It's all the sheriff can do not to ruminate over all the things she told Regina in her office last week. She desperately tries to ignore the hollow guilty feeling in her stomach when she thinks of Ruby. Swallowing hard, she physically shakes her head trying to stop the uneasiness. _I haven't done anything wrong_, she argues with herself. _I haven't cheated . . . I told her I was doing this_.

As hard as Emma tries not to, she revisits the image of the mayor leaning back in her chair, encouraging Emma to keep going. To keep talking. To keep moving closer. The blonde remembers the mayor's scent and the heat radiating off her body. Emma feels betrayed as the space between her thighs comes to life, remembering how Regina's body reacted to her words. She shifts in her seat and tries to ignore it. She tells herself she's just still aroused from being with Ruby last night. Truth is, she hadn't been able to orgasm the last few times they were intimate. She concludes this current reaction is just unfinished business. Emma had already decided to would play it cool at today's general budget meeting, and she is trying to keep from even glancing in Regina's direction. But even Emma herself has noticed that every plan she has involving Regina seems to work out differently than she had intended. She isn't sure what to do next. Emma's mind starts to wander again, her pencil moving lazily around the edge of her paper. She starts another doodle.

Regina watches Emma in rapt attention from her position at the head of the conference table. The fire chief is discussing his part of the budget. The other dozen attendees are pretending to pay attention. Regina has to admit that these meetings are tedious and she's having a hard time concentrating. It's the same thing every six months. The same numbers. The same conversations. The same questions. This time, however, she has the overwhelming distraction of Emma Swan to contend with. Brown eyes continuously glance at Emma. The way she's acting, Regina can't tell what the blonde's thinking at all. Emma had been avoiding her since that visit to her office last week. . . otherwise known as the moment that Regina had been forced to stop denying her inadvertent and _mostly_ unwelcome attraction to the troublesome blonde. Regina gives a well-timed nod and the fire chief continues whatever rant he is on. Regina reaches for the cell phone in her pocket.

_Pay attention, Sheriff Swan_, Regina texts Emma, and it's several moments before the blonde reacts to the buzz in her pocket. Emma smirks and glances up at Regina who is looking very stern. Emma knows that she should let it go, but she can't stop her thumbs from flying over the letters.

_Look who's talking_, Emma types back quickly, the uneasiness in her stomach quickly replaced with something else.

_I'm not the one who is practically drooling_, Regina responds.

_No . . . but I bet you're wet in other ways._ Emma hits send before she can stop herself. Regina glances around the room as if someone could read her thoughts. Emma smirks. The game is already obliterating her better judgement.

_I am sure I do not know to what you are referring._ Regina responds, not missing a beat. Emma sits up. This budget meeting has gotten infinitely more interesting.

_I figured the way you were eyeballing me, you were thinking about what I would look like naked and sprawled out on this conference table. My mistake._ Emma doesn't look up after she sends the text, but hears Regina cough as if she choked on her own saliva.

_Glad we cleared that up then, _Regina responds a few moments later. The brunette holds her phone discreetly under the table.

_How embarrassing. I mean could you just imagine what these lame old jerks would do if you slowly walked over to me and pulled me up out of my chair just to spin me around and slam my back against the table? Think of the outrage!_ Emma writes facetiously.

_I can't even imagine the scene_, Regina responds in agreement. The color in her cheeks spreads to the rest of her face. Emma glances around the room quickly. No one seems to be paying attention to them. The blonde hovers her thumbs over the screen of her phone. She hears the little voice in the back of her head telling her to stop _right now_ before she crosses the line even further. The little voice, who is getting more and more inaudible by the second, reminds her that Ruby wouldn't approve of this, that if her girlfriend found out, she would be pissed. Emma argues with her conscience, trying to convince herself that she isn't actually doing anything wrong. She had explained her plan to Ruby, and she understands, right? Emma's palms are sweaty. The tiny voice, now shrieking at her, warns that Emma shouldn't feel nearly as excited as she does. That her heart shouldn't be racing at the prospect of sexting the mayor during a meeting. _That voice is a pussy_, Emma concludes before her thumbs press down and she dives headlong into the deep end.

_Would you like to know what I imagine?_ Emma asks directly. Regina reads the words carefully. She had expected to play cat and mouse for a while longer. Regina types and deletes. She hesitates. She fidgets and squirms. Of course she wants to know what Emma is imagining. That's not the question. It's whether she will give Emma power in this. Regina is not comfortable playing a game where she doesn't have a clear advantage. Where she isn't in control. But then there is the curiosity burning in her belly. The need to know what Emma thinks, and more specifically, what Emma thinks about her.

_Yes_. Regina responds so simply Emma is disarmed momentarily. The blonde had been expecting some biting retort given the mayor's delay and myriad of facial expressions before she'd sent her reply.

_If I tell you what I'm thinking, are you going to do it?_ Emma teases, buying herself some time. Her stomach feels like it's hit the floor. It reminds her of that time she rode a roller coaster when she was drunk. Equal parts queasy and exhilarated. _That's not true . . . it's mostly queasy, _Emma thinks.

Several minutes pass and neither woman says anything. The brunette smirks sensing that Emma has lost her nerve. The lady from parks and recreation is on about building a new playground. She has made this proposal before, but Regina notices that Emma is suddenly very interested. _Cold_ _feet_, Regina decides. She knew this would happen. She knew that all she would need to do was play along and Emma would lose her nerve or interest. Either way, it would get Emma to stop. That's what Regina had been hoping to achieve since all this started. . . right? The mayor ignores the strange sensation that settled in her chest. It's almost like . . . disappointment.

It's been almost half an hour when Regina feels the phone vibrate in her hand. She looks at Emma for a moment and notices the sheriff's usually fair skin is bright red. Emma is looking dead ahead, apparently intrigued by the proposed ten cent tax increase on sodas sold within town limits. Regina hesitates, but slides the bar at the bottom of the screen to read Sheriff Swan's message.

Emma holds her breath as she sees Regina looking down, presumably reading her text. Part of her wants to excuse herself and run away. She is doubting the contents of what she wrote. She is afraid she went way too far. That it's much too much. But the other part of her argues that she couldn't back down, she had to do it. Regina wouldn't consider her any kind of threat otherwise, _right_? Emma swallows hard and rubs her palms against her thighs to stop herself from biting her nails. Trying to look cool is hard when you are about ready to jump out of your skin.

Regina reads the several extremely long green bubbles on her screen: _I drop my pen and it bounces off my lap and onto the floor. I try to kick it toward me with my foot, but only manage to roll it further under the table. The room is dark and everyone is looking ahead at the projector where there is a surprisingly interesting presentation being given. I have been watching you all morning, and I can see you looking at me through the corner of your eye. I am under the table on my hands and knees. I glance ahead to locate my target and see that you have just uncrossed your legs . . . inviting me in. The table is so big and I move so quietly that no one notices me under there. No one hears me moving toward you. I can see you taking in quicker breaths and I know you know I'm there. I'm where you wanted me to be, but you didn't think I'd have the nerve. You have underestimated me like you always do. I stop crawling when I'm directly in front of you, glad that no one has taken the seat next to you so that I have room to work. I reach out to you and my fingertips only graze your ankle, but you jump. My hands are warm and your bare skin is cold. I wrap my fingers around your foot, feeling the leather of your spiked heels. I love it when you wear these shoes. I always imagine what they would feel like digging into my chest while fucking you. _

Regina puts her phone face down against her thigh quickly. She feels a red burn rising over her skin in response to reading the last line. Her center is throbbing at the image of Emma pushing into her from above, and Regina's stilettos creating dark red circles in Emma's chest, up near her shoulders. The mayor dares a glance at Emma. The blonde looks intent on the spreadsheet someone has just passed around. Green eyes are glued to the paper and fair skin is still blushing. Curiosity spurs the mayor on. She makes a comment to ensure her presence is still noted at the meeting before returning to the rest of Emma's message.

_My hand moves gently over the smooth skin on your legs and up your thigh. I drop the pen again and use my other hand to touch your other leg. I take my time to feel the muscles in your calf. You flex it for me and it makes me so wet. I'm glad when the presentation moves to a video and no one can hear me kissing you there. I have a hand on each one of your thighs and I start to knead the toned muscles. I can see you rocking your lower body ever so slightly, moving yourself against the seat of the chair. I know what you want. I push your pencil skirt up as high as it will go. You cough and readjust yourself in the chair so the material is almost all the way over your ass. You have moved forward, too. I sit back on my heels and remove my hands from your body. You know what I want you to do. Slowly, you begin to part your legs for me. Your knees inch apart until I can see the inside of your smooth soft thighs. I hold my breath, as you part them further, a centimeter at a time. I'm getting so fucking wet I just want to pull your legs apart and dive into you, but I know it will be worth the wait. _

Regina has to stop reading for a moment. Her chest is heaving and her panties are officially soaked. She looks around the room again, but no one seems to mind that she has been quiet. In fact, it has apparently led to more involvement, even from people who hardly ever speak. Regina looks at Emma again. The sheriff is ripping up bits of paper and Regina can tell she has been biting her bottom lip. The blonde's nervousness calms Regina for a moment. She remembers that the girl has no idea what is going on in the mayor's mind, and it helps her re-establish her poker face. On the outside, anyone would think Regina is reading emails or doing some other equally mundane task, but on the inside the mayor is on fire. She is both helplessly aroused and pleasantly shocked at the sheriff's nerve. She resumes her reading.

_It feels like forever before I see the light colored fabric of your underwear. You are finally open for me . . . your legs are completely spread apart and you take my breath away. I can see you are soaked for me through the pale pink silk. God, I want to rip your panties away, but I know that I can't because it would make too much noise. I lick my lips. I'm dying to taste you. Fuck you're so hot. I love the way you look with your legs wide open. I guess I take too long just staring because you sneek your hand under the table and bring your fingers over the wet fabric as if telling me where you want me. Your hand is gone as quickly as it came and I inch my face forward. My head hits the bottom of the table and you cough to cover the noise. I realize that I won't be able to taste you . . . not directly anyway. I reach out to touch you and immediately you move toward me, rolling your chair so that you are as close as possible. I run my fingertips over your center and I see you shiver. I can already feel how hard you are and I have to bite the inside of my cheek not to moan in response. I press down on your clit over the silk and your lower half thrusts forward. I make little circles around your hardness with my middle finger. I pull your panties up so they stretch over your clit, creating a little pressure. I move the fabric up and down in a soft rhythm. After several seconds of this, you kick me. I know you're tired of being teased but I can't help it. I finally let my finger slip into your underwear. I almost gasp at how wet you are, but hold my breath instead. I move my fingertip over the very tip of your clit. It's so light I can hardly feel you but I know you feel me. I pull aside your panties with my left hand and keep touching with my right. The sight of your glistening soaked pussy is incredible. I feel myself getting even wetter for you. I start to stroke the top of your hard clit over the hood. I know you want more direct contact but I make you wait. I slip my finger down into your entrance, but you kick me again and I move away. I make light circles around your hardness again. Slowly. It's only been a few seconds but I can already see you clenching and twitching. God, I can't get over how wet you are. I move faster in concentrated circles. I'm trying not to move you, but every so often the chair makes a sound and I tense. I'm so afraid of getting caught, but I can't stop now. Your whole body tenses and stiffens but you don't make a sound as I watch your entrance spasm and contract as you come. I want to come too but I know I can't be quiet like you. As soon as your body loosens a little I shove my middle finger inside of you so hard I'm shocked you don't scream, but I hear a commotion on the table above me and your thighs slam shut. I know I can't move in and out of you, so I find that spot behind your clit and I curl my finger against it hard. I feel you clench around me immediately. I feel another rush of hot liquid course out of your body and all over my hand. Your muscles are pulling and twitching so hard, but you don't make a solitary sound. The silence is intoxicating. I lick you off my fingers and spread what's left of you on my palm over your thigh before pulling down your skirt. You readjust again to help pull your skirt down over your ass and I see your legs are shaking. I take my pen and return to my chair before the lights come back on and the presentation is over. _

At the end of the message Regina looks up to realize that her mouth has been hanging open. She takes a sip of water and notes her hands are shaking, too. This is way more than she expected, and truth be told she has no idea what to do. The avalanche of arousal that floods her core is unreal and the mayor hopes it hasn't seeped through her black wool trousers.

"I think it's time for a lunch break!" Regina says abruptly and everyone turns to look at her.

"It's eleven in the morning, Madam Mayor–" the comptroller begins, only to be cut off by Sydney.

"We _have_ been here all morning. I could use some lunch," he states, putting down his notebook. Regina gives him a tight smile. _Always the faithful servant_, she thinks.

"Alright. We've been rather productive today. Let's resume in an hour and a half." Regina tries to keep her tone level. Her heart is beating so fast, she feels completely unable to concentrate. She glances around the room seeking confirmation from the participants. Emma is the only one who doesn't look at her, and Regina notes the sheriff looks rather green. Regina says nothing else before bolting out of the room.

* * *

Emma is pacing the empty corridor in City Hall. She is gripped by panic and anxiety. "What was I thinking?" She mutters aloud to herself. She can't understand what possessed her to write all that stuff. It was almost like she was on the outside watching herself do it. Her hands had a mind of their own . . . so to speak. Emma looks at her phone again. Every time she reads her own words, the pit in her stomach grows by a mile. "I can't go back in there," she says resolutely to herself. She is certain that she's going to lose her job. _How could I be so stupid to send it in writing?_ She yells in her mind. _What if she shows it to Ruby?!_ Emma feels like she is going to be ill and takes off running to the end of the hall. There is a bathroom here no one ever uses. Emma manages to get the only key, and she will be happy to vomit in private, thank you very much. Her hands shake when she gets to the door and it takes her a few tries to get the key in the lock. She notices the lights are on and that's the only thing that keeps her from flinging her body inside. It's the sight that greets her afterwards that keeps her frozen in the doorway. Her mouth gaping in the most obscene manner.

Regina's right hand stops moving immediately at the intrusion. Her left hand grips the small sink tighter, and she remains leaning forward over the basin. Her flushed face looks into the mirror in shock. The mayor is so taken aback by the visitor that she can't even speak. She just stares into the reflection. Into Emma's reflection. She wants to yell and scream and ask the sheriff how she managed entry into her private washroom. So she opens her mouth to do just that, but nothing comes out. She knows she should be embarrassed; Emma just walked in on her in a very compromising position– and in a bathroom no less. _What's with the bathrooms_? A small voice asks in the mayor's mind. But oddly enough, she isn't embarrassed. Even as Emma's face turns purple, Regina doesn't move. . . neither of them do.

Emma is certain she is hallucinating the scene in front of her. Green eyes dart to the bottom of the mirror to confirm that Regina's fly is indeed open and that the mayor's hand is firmly situated inside her black panties. Emma can't stop staring. She _wants_ to apologize and run, but she can't seem to communicate the message to her feet.

Regina feels the blood that had drained from her face immediately surge through her body. She can think clearly enough to know this is a make it or break it moment. If she plays it wrong, Emma wins. If she plays it right, she could possibly end this for good. It's been. . . _interesting_, but Regina knows it has to end. With that thought, her fingers resume the circular pattern they had been making before Emma barged in.

Green eyes go wide as Emma realizes that Regina's decided to continue. With some effort, she manages to close her mouth just before a soft moan escapes Regina's lips, sending a shockwave of heat through Emma's body. Regina's brown eyes are dark and dangerous as they stare intently at the blonde in the mirror. Regina feels a rush of power as she watches Emma watching her, desire so clear on the other woman's face. Regina is already close to the edge when the sheriff begins chewing her bottom lip, causing her to whimper. Emma swallows hard. Her eyes are jumping from the hand moving slowly and rhythmically inside the mayor's pants to the brown orbs that seem to be penetrating Emma's entire being. The sheriff grips the door frame tightly. It takes all of her willpower not to lunge forward and throw Regina against the wall. Her center is pounding with desire as she watches Regina lean forward sharply and come undone with a final whimper, her eyes never leaving Emma's. Challenging her.

The brunette is panting slightly as she stands up straight and brings her right hand up to her lips. Emma watches Regina's wet fingers disappear into her mouth and when the brunette makes a guttural sound at the taste of herself, Emma has had enough. She takes a step forward before thinking better of it and running away down the hall.

Regina washes her hands in the sink before fixing her clothing and giving herself a very satisfied smile. _Didn't I tell you I never lose?_ Regina thinks to herself as she arranges her hair in the mirror. Her smile is nothing other than smug.

* * *

Emma is halfway home before her brain starts working again. She had been unable to force herself to return to the budget meeting, but nor does she feel like she can go back to the Sheriff's station. Her pulse is beating wildly in her neck. She feels adrenaline exploding in her system.

"What the fuck was that!" She asks herself, exasperated. "Fucking shit. Holy fuck!" The cursing is helping expend some of her nervous energy.

Emma decides a cold shower is in order as soon as she arrives at her apartment, but even as the cold water cascades over her body, she feels like she's on fire. The heat from her center is only making her guilt more intense. She doesn't want to be so turned on . . . _Fuck!_ She stops her hand from moving in between her thighs. She refuses to do _that_, of all things. Emma rests her head wearily against the cold tile of the shower. "Why does she always have to win?" Emma whispers.

Frustration overcomes Emma as she pulls on sweats and lays on her bed. "This is insane." Emma says to the ceiling. "This is so fucking insane." She feels it all caving in on her. If she leaves it here, though, it will all be for naught. She will never get out from under Regina's thumb. "God, why does she always have to one up me!" Emma screams into the pillow she has put over her face. Emma thinks of Ruby. She wishes her girlfriend wasn't caught in the middle, and another wave of guilt washes over her. This hasn't been fair to her and Emma knows it. The blonde grits her teeth trying to swallow the thought that Regina can't be beat. That she can't be thrown off her pedestal.

As Emma drifts off to sleep, her body and soul thoroughly exhausted, she knows what she must do. She knows she has to quit this game before it consumes her. . . before it costs her everything. _There is no winning, is there?_ She _knows_ the answer and somehow she can't let it go. The thought of Regina winning twists her stomach into knots and she finally passes out with a snarl on her lips.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I know this isn't a story for everyone, and it's not a straightforward happy Swan Queen fic - just wanted to give you all another heads up on that. I do hope you stick with me, because it will certainly get more interesting (read: sexy, dark and kind of messed up) before it's over! ;) **

**Also, for the Anon with the comment about this being Red Swan - it is most definitely Swan Queen, and actually, I think this would make for a horrendous Red Swan fic! ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Coveted - Chapter Seven**

The Sheriff's Office is quiet. Painfully quiet. Emma spins around in her chair, which she decides must be at least fifty years old. Her eyes travel around the room, taking in the various shades of greens and browns before conceding that watching paint chip away is even less interesting than watching it dry.

After another turn, the blonde stops the chair and walks to the small fridge in the corner. She peruses its contents and frowns at the expired yogurt and dented pear sitting inside. Her stomach grumbles but she refuses to go to Granny's for something to eat. Emma is far too concerned about risking a run-in with Regina, who she has successfully avoided for three weeks. Emma can't be sure what she will do when she sees her again.

The coffee maker catches her eye and she starts cleaning it out, intending to put on a fresh pot. She's been drinking a lot of coffee lately. This could be the reason she's having trouble sleeping at night, but her gut tells her it's something else entirely. Like the fact that she hasn't seen Regina since the meeting at town hall. Since she ran home and cried and screamed in frustration into her pillow. Since she'd failed to beat Regina for the millionth time in a row. The memory of the mayor's flushed face reflected in the small bathroom mirror and sensual whimpers as she touched herself bursts into Emma's mind, and she drops the coffee container, spilling the grounds everywhere.

"_Fuck_!" Emma screams, and the curse echoes throughout the empty station. She stares at the mess for a moment before bending down to clean it up. "This is all I fucking do lately," Emma grumbles unhappily, her shaky hands collecting the spilled brown powdery substance. "Make a fucking mess of _everything_."

When she's finished cleaning up the coffee grounds, Emma's mind inevitably wanders to Regina again. To how this all got started. It was supposed to be such a small thing. A little flirtation maybe. All she wanted was to hold a modicum of power over the mayor, just enough to get Regina to ease up on her. But instead she's here, and now she can't stop thinking about Regina. It's a regular assault of images and feelings that sit in a tangled jumble in her mind.

Emma has done her best to quit Regina cold-turkey. To not see her. To not call her. To not dream about her. To not fantasize about her. _To not_ . . . Emma shakes the dangerous thought loose. The mayor has penetrated her skin and tainted her veins. Regina is the closest thing Emma has ever felt to an addiction, but she knows she'll be ok if she can just get through the detox period. If she can just flush Regina Mills out of her system. Out of her head. Out of her every waking thought. Out of her chest. . .

A strange feeling settles over the sheriff as she returns to her desk. The coffee forgotten in the pot. She can't seem to let this go. To swallow her defeat and perhaps accept the absurdity of her plan even at its inception. . . to truly consider her motivation for this whole thing. _Why_ _does she always win?_ That single thought torments Emma regularly. She doesn't question _why_ this is consuming her. _Why_ she can't think of anything but revenge. . . of her need to keep pushing the envelope in this precarious, unwinnable situation. It has become almost maddening.

Ruby's ringtone cuts through the stillness and Emma lifts her head off the desk, watching as her cellphone rings. Her hands remain unmoving until it beeps, signaling a voicemail. Emma lets out a sigh. A mixture of guilt and sadness bubbles in her throat. She knows what she should do. If she can just throw herself into Ruby, completely immerse herself in her. . . maybe she _could _do this. Maybe she _will_ quit this game and Regina Mills. Maybe she _can_ go back to how things were before. Emma pushes away any thoughts about losing this twisted game. _I can do this, I can do this_, she repeats to herself and heads over to the diner.

* * *

"M-M-Mayor Mills?" the voice asks tentatively, jarring Regina back to earth.

"Yes?" She responds dryly, her voice laced with acid.

"I didn't mean to disturb you-"

"Too late. What is it?" she snaps back. This new assistant is even more disappointing than his predecessor. And the one before him.

"There is a young lady here t-t-to see you." the young man stammers out. Regina rolls her eyes, already exasperated.

"Does she have an appointment?" Regina asks, mockingly.

"N-N-No, but she says she really needs to see you." Regina can almost hear the sweat dripping from his brow and decides to cut him a break.

"Well, who is she?" Regina asks less sharply.

"She says her name is Melanie, and that she used to work for you," he answers, voice wavering.

Regina doesn't respond right away and can hear her assistant gulp in the dimly lit room. _He's probably wondering how badly he's fucked up this time_, she thinks to herself. A slight flutter rises in Regina's abdomen when she pictures the young blonde who must be waiting for her. Regina is surprised to find that she's a little anxious about this reunion.

"M-M-Madam M-Mayor, shall I ask her to make an appointment?" the meek voice asks again.

"No," Regina snaps. "Please ask her to come in. She knows the way." Regina smirks for a moment and then clears her throat. She stands so she can greet the girl when she enters.

A few moments later, there is a soft knock on the door. "Come in," Regina calls, her voice already an octave lower as she leans back against the front of her desk. Her perfect legs are only slightly parted, and her hands grip the underside of the desk casually.

"Good Afternoon, Mayor Mills," the tall blonde says as she slides into the room, a light blush already spreading on her fair cheeks. Regina feels a rush of heat as she takes in the girl at her door. She had somehow managed to downplay this woman's attractiveness in her memory. Melanie is actually taller and much prettier than she remembered. The blonde is wearing her hair perfectly straight and down her back, and Regina notices the new black suit and crisp blue buttondown shirt underneath. The trousers hang loosely around Melanie's thin hips, the whole ensemble makes the girl look older. More sophisticated. The long strand of pearls adds a nice touch.

"Melanie," Regina greets the other woman, a genuine smile on her lips. "What brings you here, dear?" she asks, moving to extend her hand in greeting. Blue eyes glance down to Regina's hand, and back to the mayor's dark brown eyes before Melanie takes the hand in her own. Regina's hands are warm and the two of them remain connected this way for just a little longer than necessary.

"I'm sorry to barge in on you, Madam Mayor, but I–"

"Nonsense," Regina smiles warmly, stopping the unnecessary apology and finally releasing Melanie's hand. "Have a seat," she says, gesturing to the couch. Melanie smiles and sits in the middle of the sofa with her legs crossed, leaving Regina a small space on either side. Regina squeezes in next to her. "So, what brings you by?" Regina asks. "Not that you need a reason," she adds, smile still firmly planted on her face.

"You are too kind, Mayor," the blonde remarks, cheeks reddening further. Regina is surprised to realize she is honestly happy to see her former assistant, and not just because she has gone through three replacements in Melanie's two month-long absence.

"So, what can I do for you?" Regina finally asks again when the girl begins fidgeting with the edge of her blazer, remaining silent.

"Oh," Melanie suppresses the desire to smack herself in the forehead, having already failed in her mission _not_ to look like a spaz in front of Regina. "Right." She chews on her bottom lip slightly out of nervousness, and Regina has to look away to avoid staring. "I, uh, wanted to thank you for the opportunity to work with Mr. Fields over at the bank, and I don't want you to think that I don't appreciate it because I do, but I just wanted to. . ." Melanie catches herself rambling and stops to take a breath. Regina's hand moves to cover the blonde's, effectively stilling it before the jacket is completely ruined.

"Did something happen?" Regina asks, waiting for the girl to meet her gaze. Baby blues snake up Regina's chest and into deep chestnut eyes. The blonde is confused for a moment, having lost her train of thought. "Did someone _do_ something to you?" Regina states more clearly, starting to feel a strange anger burning in her chest– a protective instinct causing adrenaline to race through her veins.

"Oh, no!" Melanie answers, finally following Regina's line of thinking. "No, nothing like _that_," she confirms, sighing awkwardly. "I resigned from the position," she says resolutely, glancing down at her hands once again. "I want to come back to work for you," she finishes, exhausted from the anxiety she's been harboring for weeks in anticipation of this moment. Regina's eyes widen slightly in surprise. Blue eyes look up at her again, expectantly. The mayor is unsure how to respond. She certainly doesn't want to hurt the girl's feelings, and all of her attempts to replace her have been utter trainwrecks. Regina allows herself to fall back against the sofa, surveying Melanie and pondering the prospect of her return.

"I don't know. . ." Regina says after a long silence, and sits up again as her voice trails off. She is already feeling a physical reaction to the blonde, and she knows this could prove dangerous.

Melanie inches forward, her body leaning in toward Regina. The mayor immediately feels the result of the blonde's incursion into her personal space and her heartbeat picks up.

"I've missed . . ." Melanie whispers, looking down at Regina's blood red lips. All she can think of is closing the gap and finally tasting that perfect mouth. She hesitates for a moment before looking up at her captive audience. The mayor's brown eyes do not betray any detectable emotion, but Melanie realizes she hasn't moved away either. ". . . working with you," she manages to finish, her voice still a whisper. "I feel like there is so much more to _learn_ from you. So much I can only learn from working _underneath_ you." Each syllable is slow and deliberate, and Melanie moves in closer, leaving Regina semi-speechless. The words and her proximity have the intended effect and Regina immediately pictures Melanie writhing beneath her. The blonde's face comes closer and brown eyes catch her pink tongue dart out, moistening her lips. Regina's heart leaps into her throat.

"Melanie," Regina whispers, closing her eyes when she feels the girl's warm breath against her skin.

"Yes?" the blonde answers, her mouth twitching to connect with Regina's lips.

"Can you start tomorrow?" Regina asks, her voice hoarse. She allows herself to indulge in the heat of the moment for another second before moving out around the other woman and abruptly standing.

"Oh, um, sure, I mean, of course. Yes," Melanie sputters and stands on wobbly legs, confused about how that did not end quite the way she had expected or hoped. Regina moves toward the door, indicating their appointment is over. "I'll see you tomorrow, then," Melanie adds unnecessarily as she stands and also makes her way to the door, regaining an awkward half-smile, face flushed. Regina nods and smiles, trying to keep herself composed at least until the woman has left. And as soon as the door has closed behind Melanie, the mayor lets out a deep exhale, expeling the intensity of the last five minutes. She takes a moment to just stand and collect herself before making the journey back to her desk.

"Mario, can you come in here please," Regina requests, speaking through the intercom. She doesn't wait for a response, and she doesn't sit down.

"Yes, Madam Mayor?" the short man asks, appearing in the doorway almost instantly. "And . . . It's . . . um . . . M-M-Martin, ma'am," he says, averting his eyes to the floor. Regina is barely listening.

"I'm sorry, Mitchell, but this is not going to work out. . ." Regina goes on to fire the young man. When it's over, he bows out of the room, ecstatic that Regina has let him go and he wasn't forced to quit. _That bitch is scary_, he thinks, collecting his one personal item and running out of the building like his ass is on fire.

* * *

Regina lingers in her office and watches the sun set over the horizon. She make half-hearted attempts to identify the emotions knotted up in the pit in her stomach, telling herself she hired Melanie back due to her exceptional job performance and nothing else. Regina sighs. Or maybe, she thinks, it's nice just to have someone around that wants her. That thinks she can do no wrong. That she doesn't have to force or trick. That she doesn't have to play some crazy sick game for. . . Regina's mind trials to Emma. _Emma fucking Swan_. Even the thought of her makes Regina's stomach do a somersault.

_What am I doing?_ Regina asks herself in a nearly silent whisper. She _knows_ she shouldn't be thinking of Emma and certainly she shouldn't be . . . _missing_ her. But nonetheless her feelings persist and she can hardly keep them contained in the little box she created just for them.

Regina walks over to her desk, picking up her cellphone. She reads the last message, or last enormous group of messages really, received from Sheriff Swan. She reads them again. She has read and re-read them incessantly, Emma's words making her pulse race every time. She imagines the feel of Emma's blonde locks curled around her fingers. The feel of the woman's lips on her tanned skin . . . of her teeth biting into the soft flesh at the nape of her neck. The mayor sighs again. She knows this is more than just a physical attraction. If she wanted to simply fuck the sheriff, then she would have done it already. . . but there was . . . there _is_ something else involved. Something Regina can't help but want to explore, something she needs to uncover despite her suspicion that it will be the end of her, no matter the outcome.

The phone sits in her hands. Regina's eyebrows come together as evidence of her consternation. She shouldn't do this. She should leave Emma alone. _She has obviously grown tired of this competition, and that was the goal_. Regina debates herself in her own mind. In her heart though, the brunette is certain that there is more to this than just winning. There is a flutter in her stomach that she must resolve. Something that makes her willing to play this game to figure it out. Her fingers begin to move over the keys before she can talk herself out of it again.

**I didn't think you were still a quitter, Miss Swan. I should have realized that you are just physically incapable of seeing anything through. **Regina hits send to the antagonistic and abstract text before she can think better of it. She waits anxiously for a bit, but gives up after an hour has past with no response from the sheriff. Emma didn't take the bait. Regina shrugs, feeling disappointed, but decides it's time to head home.

* * *

Emma is sitting on the couch when she glances at her phone. She just stares at the mayor's name and associated notification declaring she has a new message. She's more than a little terrified to see what the mayor could possibly be texting her after weeks of radio silence.

Green eyes shoot guiltily across the room to where Ruby has fallen asleep in the armchair. She knows she shouldn't open this message, that she should just delete it without reading it. After all, Emma has been so good about staying away from Regina. The anxiety builds though, and Emma knows she is too weak to deflect this level of temptation. She chances another peek at Ruby to confirm she is, in fact, asleep, and then opens the text.

Immediately Regina's words send Emma's blood boiling over. _She's such a fucking bitch!_ Emma thinks angrily. She should have known that Regina wasn't going to let this be. _Now she's going to turn this all around on me!_ Emma fumes. _I've given her the ammunition to get rid of me!_ Emma is seething. She is angry, not only at her inability to beat Regina, but also at her freakish ability to actually _lose ground_ in the process. Emma feels the heat rising in her face. She wants to scream!

"Em?" Ruby questions groggily. "Are you ok?" the brunette asks, concerned. Emma manages to nod and gives her the best smile she can muster. "What's wrong?" Ruby remains unconvinced.

"Nothing." Emma says, painting on her her pained smile again, even more unnaturally this time.

"It must be something," Ruby counters. "The sound of you grinding your teeth woke me up." Ruby moves to sit with Emma, and the blonde slides her cellphone into her pocket.

"It's nothing. Just got an annoying email from an old friend," Emma lies. Ruby looks into stormy green eyes. She knows Emma is lying because she's done it so much lately. Ruby presents her own fake smile in return.

"Ok, well, wanna finish watching the movie?" Ruby asks.

"Sure," Emma responds, grabbing the remote and pressing play on the movie she'd stopped upon realizing Ruby had fallen asleep.

Emma spends the next two hours planning her response to Regina's text in her head.

* * *

The beep signaling an incoming message is low and Regina doesn't hear it from the bathroom. She pulls on her short satin nightgown over her freshly showered body, and notices the new message sometime later. She cocks her eyebrow as she absorbs the new message from Sheriff Swan.

**You have no idea what I'm capable of. **

Regina can't help but smirk at Emma's response, her pulse racing, and finds she is more than a little curious to see what Emma is going to do next.

* * *

**A/N: You guys, I totally know what Emma does next. It's hot and it's the next chapter! **

**Thank you for reading! I'm so glad you are sticking with me! It makes my day to get comments/reviews/messages/follows/favorites so thank you so much! As always thank you to SharpestKnifeInTheDrawer for her Beta skills and encouragement with this story. :)**

9


	8. Chapter 8

_Now they're going to bed And my stomach is sick And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest now He takes off her dress now Let me go_

_And I just can't look it's killing me And taking control_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea Swimming through sick lullabies Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay Destiny is calling me. _

_Mr. Brightside_ by The killers.

**Coveted - Chapter Eight**

Emma has been seething for three days. All she can think about is how to respond to Regina's ridiculous text. Its obvious, even to Emma, that she's just baiting her, but the blonde can't leave it be. It feels like Regina is having the last word. As usual. Winning and rubbing it in. As _fucking_ usual. The anger sloshes around inside Emma. _Now she's just mocking me!_ Emma argues with herself on her drive to work.

The tires of the police cruiser grip the icy road as Emma makes an abrupt u-turn in the middle of the street. Emma's fingers tighten around the steering wheel as she just barely maintains control of the car. Her green eyes are wild behind her aviators and side swept bangs. The rest of her wavy blonde hair is held in a messy ponytail near the base of her neck. A mischievous smirk creeps along her lips. _Wanna play, Madam Mayor? Bring it._

* * *

"Sheriff Swan, so nice to see you again," Melanie greets Emma as she walks into the Mayor's office. The blonde is unable hide her surprise at the girl's return, and her mouth hangs open momentarily until she snaps herself out of it.

"Um, hi. It's nice to see you." Emma's hands rest on her waist exposing the gold badge sitting on her hip. "I need to see the mayor." The blonde is in no mood for small talk, she has a plan and refuses to be derailed.

"Of course. Is she expecting you?" Melanie asks, moving toward the door to block Emma from bursting through it unannounced. _She's not going to get me with that one twice_, the girl chides herself.

"No," Emma admits. "But it is important." The sheriff is a little disappointed that the girl is running interference between herself and the door, but she is not going to leave here without seeing Regina.

"Please, have a seat while I check if Mayor Mills is available." The girl gestures toward the couch against the wall on the other side of the room. Melanie's smile is friendly, but her shoulders are square as she protects the door like a linebacker. Emma relents and takes a seat. The younger woman picks up the phone without taking a seat while keeping her blue eyes trained on the sheriff. She rings the mayor's desk and whispers into the receiver before giving a curt nod as if Regina is watching, before hanging up the phone.

"Go ahead, Sheriff Swan." Melanie says, indicating Regina will see her.

Emma swaggers past Melanie, who appears to be somewhat annoyed. Emma flashes her a smug smile as she lets herself into Regina's private office and closes the door behind her.

"Good Morning, Miss Swan." Regina doesn't look up from the papers she is reviewing. Emma suddenly feels her pulse hammering in her ears. She keeps her cool demeanor as she strolls up to the mayor's desk. The moment is more than a little surreal. The pair hasn't seen each other since Regina felt herself up in front of Emma, but to watch them now, it would appear nothing ever happened. Regina is as aloof and distant as she usually is when interacting with the sheriff.

"Good Morning, Madam Mayor," Emma responds, her voice sounding much closer than Regina expected. Regina keeps her breathing measured and forces herself to maintain an appearance of disinterest. Emma smirks at Regina's game. She isn't buying it. _This will get her attention_, Emma thinks, moving around behind Regina as if looking out the window. The mayor remains in her position, not even looking back at the other woman.

"What can I do for you?" Regina asks, following several seconds of dead silence. The blonde takes a deep breath, but exhales silently, and gives herself a pep talk. She reminds herself that this is necessary.

"Oh, I think it's me that should do something for you." Emma's voice is suddenly whispering in Regina's ear and the mayor resists the urge to jump. Instead, she stays quiet and tries to steady herself. "You see, I've been thinking about that budget meeting we just had." Emma's words are slow and breathy against Regina's cheek. "You remember, right, Regina?" Emma's hands come up over Regina's wrists from behind, and the slight contact makes goosebumps appear over the mayor's exposed flesh. Regina isn't sure whether or not she's glad she took off her blazer, leaving her arms naked. She remains silent as Emma's hands travel up her forearms and over her biceps, fingertips blazing a trail of heat wherever they pass. Suddenly, Emma's hands disappear from Regina's body. "You see _I_ have been thinking about it. Nonstop really," Emma whispers, her lips almost grazing the shell of Regina's ear. Brown eyes close reflexively. "I'm really torn," Emma says, almost groaning. Regina's eyebrows knit together; she is trying to keep her body from reacting, but can already feel a throbbing between her thighs. She shuts her eyes tighter. She wonders how far Emma is willing to go this time, and how far her hands will travel. "Do you want to know what I've been thinking, Madam Mayor?" Emma asks, letting her lips ghost over Regina's jawbone. Regina nods slowly, despite herself. "I've been thinking whether I should charge you with lewdness, public nudity, or maybe just let you off with misdemeanor disorderly conduct." Emma's tone is as sensuous as it was before, and it takes Regina a moment to register what the sheriff has said. By the time the meaning of her words take root in Regina's brain, she becomes aware of the cold metal wrapped around both of her wrists. Regina looks down to confirm she is indeed handcuffed to her office chair.

"What is the meaning of this, Sheriff Swan!" Regina shrieks, pulling against her restraints but getting nowhere. She bares her teeth and delivers the deadliest i'm-going-to-fucking-destroy-you eyes she can muster.

"Shh Regina, you don't want anyone to overhear our private conversation." Emma jumps up on Regina's desk, parting her legs to let them hang over the side and around the chair. Regina is stunned silent for a moment as she registers Emma's parted thighs are a foot away from her chest. The mayor continues to struggle against the cuffs, being bound is not something Regina has ever undergone willingly.

"Sheriff Swan, if you don't release me this very instant, I swear–" Regina begins to warn between gritted teeth, but stops the moment Emma starts unzipping her red leather jacket. Emma can't help but smirk. _Well that got her to shut up_. Emma's movements are purposeful but slow as she removes her jacket, leaving only a tight black v-neck shirt. Regina's eyes are glued to the form fitting garment. Especially where cleavage peeks out at the top.

"The other thing I just can't get off my mind is . . . well . . . _getting off_." Emma's hands are trembling, but only slightly. Regina swallows so hard it's almost cartoonish, but the lump in her throat remains unmoving. "You see. . ." Emma's hands move to her belt. "I don't want to be rude." Deft fingers slowly open the heavy buckle. Regina's mouth goes dry. She can't tear her eyes away from the blonde's midsection. She wants to keep up the appearance of anger or annoyance, but she can't will herself to do it. "I got to watch you come, and it is only fitting that I should offer you the same . . . viewing pleasure." Emma is far more turned on than she expected to be. In the whole five minutes of preplanning on her way here, she had expected to fake the excitement, but the ache in her center eliminates that need. She takes her time bringing down the short zipper. Regina forgets her restraints and tries to reach out and touch Emma, but is stopped by the cold steel cutting into her flesh. Emma gives a small but throaty laugh. "That's what those are for." Emma licks her lips as she observes Regina's flushed skin and darkening eyes. "I know you can't be trusted." Emma leans forward so that she is close to Regina's ear again. "I know how badly you want to fuck me," Emma whispers, sending a flood of heat straight through Regina's body. The brunette does not respond, gripping the armrests tightly instead, her knuckles already turning white.

Emma leans back, and her hand rests over the edge of her jeans. The teeth of her open zipper press against the back of her hand as she tries to maneuver in the tight space. She can already feel how wet she is, but she doesn't think she can do this with Regina staring at her crotch. Emma removes her hand and pushes Regina's chair away from the desk. Regina doesn't say a word as the blonde jumps down and turns, giving Regina her back. The mayor's red lips part in unconcealed awe when the blonde slowly sits in her lap. Emma's body is stiff as she tries to figure out a way to do this. Regina doesn't realize she's holding her breath until her lungs are burning.

The chair squeaks with the added weight as Emma spins them around to face the picture window, and pushes the back of the chair against the sturdy desk. Emma leans back into Regina's chest slowly, giving the brunette sensory overload. The smell of Emma's skin so close to her face is nearly irresistible. She fights the urge to sink her teeth into the fair flesh of Emma's neck, and watches Emma's veins pulse with adrenaline and her skin flush with excitement. There is no denying how much both of them want this. Not anymore. Regina doesn't even notice Emma's hand slipping back into her panties.

A soft moan escapes Emma's lips as she makes contact with her swollen clit. Regina bites the inside of her cheek to keep from making a sound. Emma realizes she won't be able to last very long, and she decides she needs to tease the mayor a bit more before _that_ happens.

"I wonder what you were thinking about." Emma's hands travel up her own torso. She feels her muscles contract in response to her own touch. "I mean specifically." She adds as her palms pass over her firm chest and she gives her breasts a little squeeze, eliciting a breathy sigh from her own lips.

Regina is holding her breath again. She feels the tension in Emma's body dissipating as the blonde sinks further into her.

"Were you thinking of what my hands would feel like on your body?" Emma's right hand moves back to where Regina's face is turned to her and lets her fingertips just graze Regina's cheek. "Moving over you and inside you?" Emma's voice is husky as she begins to grind into Regina's lap. Her hand taking hold of the back of Regina's neck while her hips gyrate in a sensual rhythm. She moves like she imagines a stripper would.

Regina keeps herself silent and closes her eyes. Emma is slowly rolling her hips against her body as if Regina was already inside of her. Regina grips the armrest tighter. She tries to keep calm, but she is already panting. Emma feels the ache at her center become painful, and knows the time for teasing is over.

"I bet that's not it, though." Emma releases Regina's neck and slows her movements. "I think what you want is a little different." Emma's left hand grips the top of Regina's hand over the armrest. The contact sends currents of electric heat between them, and Regina's eyes shoot open. Emma's right hand snakes into her pants once more. She pushes in over the small red triangle of fabric, already hopelessly soaked.

Regina watches in rapt attention. She can see as far down as Emma's wrist and the sight almost causes a moan to escape from Regina's lips. Emma's fingertips trail down her slit. She moves her ass back into Regina, and this time it's the blonde that can't stifle her moan.

"I think that what you _really_ want," Emma continues, turning her head and tilting it forward so that her forehead is pressed against Regina's flushed cheek. "Is to fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk straight for days." Emma's words coincide with her fingertip connecting with her clit and the blonde groans out the last part.

Regina swallows hard, but it does nothing to aid the dryness in her mouth. All of the moisture in her body seems to be pooling into her expensive silk panties.

"Is that it, Regina?" Emma asks rhetorically. "How are you going to do it?" she asks, letting her clit slip back and forth between her middle and index fingers. She knows she'll probably orgasm immediately if she applies direct pressure. Her hips start swaying again slowly.

"Maybe you would take me just like this?" Emma practically growls when she imagines it. "From behind. Your fingers gripping the back of my hair. Pulling it so hard I think I might bleed." Emma moans and her hips pick up a slightly faster rhythm. She pictures Regina with a strap on, and another groan rumbles in her chest.

"I bet you would have a huge one to mirror the size of your ego." Emma feels the sweat forming at her back where she is pressed against Regina, creating sweltering friction. At first, Regina is unclear what Emma means, but as the blonde continues her grinding, she can imagine it too. Regina closes her eyes. Gets lost in the moment.

"Would you be gentle?" Emma's body is starting to shake. "Maybe at first. When you see how wet I am for you," she decides. "But I'm so tight and you're so big," Emma whispers in mock innocence. Regina can't help but moan loudly this time. She bites her bottom lip hard to stop the curses she wants to utter. "You just can't help yourself." Emma is barely touching herself now, but her arousal is so strong that she can already feel her orgasm building.

"Is that it, Regina? Hmm? Is that how you want me? Bent over your desk maybe? Screaming your name? Begging you to fuck me harder. To go deeper. Faster. _Fuck_!" Emma is there. She can't stop now. Her fingers move furiously over her clit. She gnashes her teeth and tries to keep from screaming. She slams harder into Regina and can feel Regina's hips pushing against her. Emma can almost feel Regina inside of her and she matches the mayor's rhythm.

"_Fuck_," Emma curses again through gritted teeth. Her eyes shut and feels Regina's fingers intertwine with hers. She had forgotten that her left hand was gripping Regina. Regina moans and somehow she can feel her own orgasm peeking.

"God, Regina, don't stop," Emma begs as if it wasn't her own hand bringing her to her second climax. Regina continues thrusting against Emma's perfect ass. Her breath is ragged and she suddenly goes ridged. Emma can hear the strangled moan that twists in Regina's throat. "Come for me." Emma coaches as she grinds hard into Regina's crotch and another wave crashes into her. It's a long time before Emma stops. Her body finally relaxing against Regina's chest in a spent heap.

Regina can see little white spots in her vision. She is panting despite her best efforts to steady herself. Emma laughs and stands on wobbly legs. Her face is beet red and her ponytail has migrated to the side of her head. She zips up her pants and reaches for her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Regina asks in a voice so low it renews the throb in between Emma's thighs.

"To work," Emma responds with a shrug.

"You plan on leaving me like this?" Regina asks, starting to feel her blood boil in her chest. Emma smiles, reaching for something in her jacket pocket.

"Of course not," Emma responds with another smile and Regina breathes a sigh of relief when she sees Emma pull out a small set of keys. "I wouldn't dream of it," the blonde adds, bending over Regina's body and coming in close to her ear. "Now, stay silent or you'll drop them." Emma whispers and Regina feels cold metal in her mouth.

Emma stands and finishes arranging herself before looking back at a very red-faced mayor, tiny keys hanging from blood red lips. Emma is sure that Regina is going to kill her, but smiles knowing that first she's going to have to figure out a way out of that chair.

"Have a nice day, Mayor Mills. I told you, you have no idea what _I'm_ capable of, lady." Emma flashes the brunette another smile, hearing the stifled insults the brunette is hurtling through closed lips. Emma chuckles, and lets herself out.

Melanie gawks at Emma as she strolls out of the mayor's private office. Emma looks thoroughly fucked and it sends a surge of jealous rage through her body.

"I would give Regina some privacy for a while." Emma smirks as she crosses the doorway to the hall. The younger blonde is too shocked to respond.

_Top that, Regina!_ Emma thinks as she saunters to her police cruiser, ready to start her day with quite the sense of accomplishment.

* * *

It's over an hour before Melanie finally gets up to check on her unusually quiet boss. She knocks on the door, but after several minutes with no answer, she decides to sneak her head in.

"Oh my gosh!" The girl cries when seeing Regina, red-faced and sweaty, trying to release handcuffs tethering her to the chair.

"Everything is fine, you can go back to your desk." Regina's head shoots up and a new wave of embarrassment crashes into her.

Melanie rushes over despite Regina's order. Her hands shake, but she is able to open the locks and release Regina. She sees the red marks from where Regina struggled trying to get the key in the lock. It would have been impossible for her to do it, but that obviously didn't keep her from trying.

"Madam May-"

"Please. Don't say a word. Now or ever." Regina's brown eyes are huge and covey an easy sense of power despite her present inner turmoil. The blonde nods and turns to leave. Regina doesn't say another word to her for the rest of the day.

* * *

Emma spends the day walking on sunshine. For once, she actually won. Fair and square. No fucking it up or backfiring. The blonde is practically giddy when she opens the door to her apartment.

Emma sees Ruby standing in her living room. Her expression grave and fairly angry. _Well that lasted all of eight hours_, Emma thinks.

"We have to talk," Ruby says. Her arms crossed over her chest. _Fuck_, Emma thinks as she closes the door and prepares for the fallout.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and leaving such great comments! I want to give you the heads up that I am going to be reworking the story a bit, and won't post new chapters until that's done. But have no fear, I love this story and I am in no way abandoning it! I hope you stick with me :) Thank you for your patience and understanding. Honestly, it means a lot! **

**3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coveted - Chapter Nine**

When Emma opened the door to her apartment she wasn't expecting to find her girlfriend standing there, angry, arms crossed, foot tapping almost comically. She might have chuckled if she weren't so fucked.

"Where were you today?" Ruby asks, her nose flared in clear sign of agitation.

"At work?" Emma responds, her voice going up at the end conveying her confusion at the question. There is silence after her words. Big brown eyes cast downward at the hardwood floor. For a moment, a single misguided ridiculous moment, Emma thinks that might be the end of it.

"Anywhere else?" Ruby's eyes remain trained on the uneven ground.

"I mean . . . I was around town." Emma says, her voice trailing off into nothing. Ruby's eyebrows jump to the middle of her forehead. A scarlet blush migrates from Ruby's chest to her neck and face.

"Did you see Regina today?" Ruby finally asks directly, growing tired of the cat and mouse game they are playing.

"No." The words fly out of Emma's mouth before she can think. It's the knee-jerk reaction of her guilty mind, and she instantly regrets it.

"Really?" Ruby asks again, as if giving Emma one last chance to confess will do _anything_ to quell her anger and quiet her rage.

Emma doesn't respond this time. The silence is deafening.

"I saw you there." Ruby says after a long while of uselessly waiting for her girlfriend to speak.

The words fall like ice water over Emma's skin. Her heart jerks in her chest and then beats faster than she knew was possible. Emma tries to keep a poker face, but bright blue eyes have gone wide, and her face has turned a ghostly white. Emma knows she must speak. She knows that every second she remains silent is another nail in the coffin of her credibility. And yet, when she opens her mouth, she cannot will herself to produce a sound. Her body staging a rebellion against her pursuit of this game.

"You are unbelievable." Ruby's words tangle with unspoken emotion and form a mass in her throat. She grabs her bag and jacket from the kitchen counter and starts to push past Emma.

"Wait!" Emma finally reacts. Her hands wrap around Ruby's waist to stop her. The brunette twists in her arms and struggles to get free.

"What?" Ruby shrieks, her voice trembling with anger. She never imagined Emma would lie straight to her face. She never envisioned any of this. "Do you need some more time to come up with more bullshit?!" Ruby's voice cracks, but not from weakness. She restrains the furry she knows is building. Something about it terrifies her more than the prospect of Emma cheating on her.

"Listen, please, I'm sorry. I don't know why I said I didn't see her. I did, okay?" Emma's face conveys nothing other than miserable regret. Ruby softens at the sincerity, but only slightly. Emma releases the woman from her grasp, and takes a step back. Emma's head drops to signal her defeat.

"Why did you lie to me?" Ruby demands.

"I-I really don't know." Emma sputters, and then pauses to think. "I thought you would take it the wrong way. I was just there for a few minutes and it was just work stuff." She lies.

Ruby remains silent. She _wants_ to believe Emma more than anything else in the world, but she knows Emma is still lying. A sadness cuts its way to the brunette's pounding heart. Ruby had happened by the Mayor's office on her way to run an errand. She had seen Emma's police car parked outside for at least an hour. The sight of the car had made the hairs on the back of Ruby's neck stand on end. It shouldn't have. A town sheriff visiting city hall, or even the mayor, during work hours should have been perfectly normal, but Ruby knew something was off. . . she could somehow just _sense_ it. Ruby had spent the day wondering about Emma's visit to Regina's office. The doubt building and compounding, and now Emma had lied to her. Twice. It was all too much.

"Listen, I have to go." Ruby's voice is laced with more sorrow than rage. Her hand finds the handle on the front door.

"Ruby, please just wait. I can explain-" Emma is right on her heels. Her words uttered in pure desperation.

"No more lies Emma. And no more of this sick _game_ you have with Regina." Ruby cuts Emma off before she can spew anymore bullshit. Ruby has stopped her advance through the door, but she can't turn to face Emma. She can't stomach the pained look on the blonde's face. It will only feed her anger. "It's me or her." She chokes out. After another second of hesitation, the brunette speaks again, her voice shaking from the tears that are starting. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to cry. "I just need some space. Okay?" And with that Ruby is gone.

Emma has no idea how long she has been standing in the doorway with her mouth hanging open. . . her brain working hopelessly to put it all together - to understand what she has done, and how she could have hurt Ruby so badly. Emma had never seen Ruby so angry. She was never the kind of person who lost her temper. Emma felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. She had done this to Ruby, and for what? For the satisfaction of beating Regina at some twisted competition. She had crushed Ruby just to one-up Regina. Ruby didn't deserve that. She was a good and kind soul. She was no monster as Emma had become. Emma sighs with the weight of her thoughts. She decides that she must call a truce with Regina. She has to end this before it consumes her.

* * *

On the third knock and ring of the doorbell, Emma gives up. Obviously no one is home. The blonde sits on the front steps for a moment. She lets the cold wind of the winter night chill her. She deserves the punishment.

Emma glances at her phone, but she still hasn't heard from Ruby. Not that she expects to, but hope is a silly thing with a mind of its own. Given the time, Emma decides that Henry is probably at his session with Archie. That means Regina is probably still in the office. Emma decides to go there. Maybe it's better that they talk there anyway, she doesn't want Henry to hear them.

* * *

"Hey Doris!" Emma calls to the portly redhead cleaning the front door of the building.

"Evening Sheriff Swan! What brings you here at this time?" The lady greets Emma cheerfully, and the sheriff tries to respond in kind, but it feels wrong to smile. Even if it _is_ forced.

"Just need to drop a report off for the mayor." Emma lies as she gestures to the empty manila envelop under her arm.

"You both work so hard." Doris comments, and opens the door for Emma. Emma manages to nod as more guilt gets piled onto her already heavy soul.

Once upstairs, Emma notices how quiet the city building is without the dozens of workers milling about. It's creepy and unsettling, and Emma picks up her pace.

The light to the mayor's office is on. Regina is still hard at work, just as Emma suspected. _Likely coming up with new ways to make my life miserable._ The thought riles Emma, but she shakes it off. She came here to make peace, she reminds herself. She came here to make this right. . . for Ruby's sake.

A soft knock at the door goes unanswered, and Emma opens the door a crack.

"Regina?" Emma asks as she pokes her head into the front part of the mayor's office. She doesn't want to catch Regina off guard and have this conversation start off on the wrong foot. As it is, Emma is sure that Regina is still going to be pissed after Emma left her handcuffed to her chair. A swell of heat floods Emma's face. Now that the adrenaline of the moment is gone, Emma is more than a little embarrassed about her behavior.

_Ug, this is going to be so fucking awkward_. Emma realizes and her stomach does a back flip.

"Regina?" Emma asks a little louder as she steps into the office. She notices Melanie's coat is missing_. She must have gone for the day, but why would she leave the front door to the office unlocked?_ Emma wonders.

The mayor's inner door, the door that leads to her private office, is shut but Emma can tell the light is on. She takes a deep breath. Emma hadn't thought this part through yet. _What am I going to say? Hey, Regina, sorry about the whole bathroom thing, and the pie thing, and the other bathroom thing, oh and uh sorry about getting off on top of you and then leaving you handcuffed to your chair. . . but can we just let bygones be bygones? Thanks. See you later. _Emma sighs, already feeling defeated before even walking into anything.

* * *

Regina's mind is a snarled sticky jumble. She probably should have gone home early today given the morning's events, but that's not in Regina's DNA. It would have been a signal of defeat. Of weakness. Instead Regina had stayed in the office, getting nothing accomplished. Thinking only of the incomprehensible turns her life was taking. Sometimes appearances must simply be maintained.

Then Melanie had walked in to say goodnight. Her cheeks slightly pink. Her stance unsure. Regina had avoided her all day, and she wasn't expecting the girl to even say goodbye, but she had. And here she still stood.

"Madam Mayor?" Melanie spoke knocking Regina out of her distracted state.

"Yes, I agree. You should make those changes." Regina said nodding her head. Her assistant had been going on about a new filing system, or something of that nature. Regina had stopped listening. It seemed like the girl had collected every thought she had throughout the day and was now purging before her drive home.

"Okay. Excellent. I will start that first thing tomorrow." The blonde smiled enthusiastically.

"Very good." Regina offered the girl a small smile. "I will see you tomorrow then." Regina nodded, and waited for the girl to take her leave.

"Right. Good Night Mayor." The blonde smiles again before turning on her heels toward the door, but she stops short of the exit. "Madam Mayor, if I may, I just wanted to say something." Melanie walks back across the office and stops in front of Regina's desk. The temperature suddenly skyrockets, and Regina dreads where this is going. She knows the girl is going to say something about Emma and the handcuffs. A new wave of embarrassment strikes her.

"Yes, dear, what is it?" Regina asks coolly, as if she expects another work-related conversation to ensue, even though she knows better.

"Well," Melanie begins as she moves around the desk. Regina stands, for some reason she feels more in control on her feet. If Regina standing caught Melanie off guard, the assistant didn't let it show. She continued forward stopping inches from her boss. All concern for personal space forgotten. Regina moves back, but her chair catches on something and only gains a foot. "I realize that you and Sheriff Swan have a special relationship-"

"Melanie, I don't think this is an appropriate topic of conversation." Regina wanted to put a stop to this before she went any further. The girl seemed woefully undeterred, and Regina was sure she had managed to move even closer. She was close enough for Regina to smell her perfume. For Regina to hear the quickening rhythm of her breaths.

"It's not really her I wanted to talk about." She interrupts with a sultry expression Regina has never noticed before. She has come to see Melanie as a sweet innocent girl, but is now questioning how accurate that assessment has been. "I only mentioned her because I think you deserve something better." Melanie tries to close the gap between herself and Regina, but the mayor moves to the left in a halfhearted attempt at escape. Melanie moves with her, and succeeds in positioning the mayor against her desk. The backs of Regina's thighs resting against the wooden surface. Her assistant standing with her hips pressing into her.

The mayor is already so weary, and she doesn't know how much fight she has left in her today. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be swept up in the current. To just be wanted. Regina can see the girl's pulse jumping in her neck, and she realizes hers is beating just as fast. The mayor stays silent, but she lets her eyes slip closed. She feels fingertips move over her hands, hands that are griping the edge of the desk for dear life, and continue softly up her arms.

Melanie can't believe her own nerve. Her whole body is shaking, and her mind can't accept that this is finally happening. Even as she feels Regina's warm skin beneath her fingers, she thinks that maybe she is dreaming. She would never have the courage to do this. This _must_ be a dream. Regina is a thousand miles away. Her mind only minimally aware of what is happening.

When the doorknob to Regina's office turns, and the door creaks open quietly, it is only Melanie that hears it. She sees little more than a shadowy silhouette at first. Melanie should have jumped back and away from the compromising position, but her hesitation pays off when she realizes the person skulking at the door is none other than Sheriff Emma Swan. A devious smile plays on her lips. She feels a renewed sense of self-confidence and she leans into Regina, her lips grazing the shell of her ear. Her heart is really pounding now, and she is already so turned on she knows she won't be able to stop.

"You deserve someone who will give herself to you completely." She speaks softly, but the office is so silent, save for their breathing, that she is sure Emma can hear her from her place behind the door. At least she _hopes_ Emma can hear her. "Someone who is unattached." She continues, moving Regina's hair to side exposing her neck. "Someone who can be completely yours in every single way you want." Pink lips press against the nape of Regina's neck and the brunette gasps at the heat of the contact. The blonde's lips move gently, placing small kisses in a row all the way up to Regina's jaw. Melanie glances at the door and sees the shadow present but unmoving. "Someone who will give you everything your heart, and body, desire. Everything that you _need_." Melanie's voice has turned to silk and left Regina as malleable as putty.

The mayor can certainly feel the trail of goosebumps Melanie's lips are leaving in their wake, and she knows that this is so wrong, but she has let go. This feels too good and Regina can no longer deny herself. The brunette's hands tentatively release the edge of the desk. They move to feel the girl's waist. Regina runs her open palms over the smooth material of Melanie's black dress. A small groan rings out when the blonde runs the edge of her tongue along Regina's pulse point. Regina instinctively grips the girl tighter and a pounding moves from her chest to between her thighs.

Emma has finally had enough. Anger has turned to furious rage as she storms out of Regina's office. Emma can hardly even feel her legs beneath her as she runs out of the building. Emotion swells in her chest but she crams it down with fury. Not that she cares what Regina does with her fucking assistant.

The blast of cold air that hits Emma square in the chest does nothing to cool off her anger. She feels her skin actually burning. A physical manifestation of the state of her mind. She looks back at the mayor's office window, which is visible from the parking lot, and she wonders if the pair is already sprawled out on the floor. A cold sweat forms on Emma's skin. Emma feels like she is going to explode. Like she is going to actually tear apart from the pressure growing inside of her. She reaches her car, but Emma can't will herself to leave. Her sights narrow on Regina's office window once more. She imagines throwing a rock through the glass, but decides against it. Instead she walks over to what she imagines is Melanie's car, as it is the only one other than Regina and Emma's in the lot. With all the force she can muster, Emma kicks the bumper. It doesn't leave a mark, but it causes the car alarm to ring out into the stillness.

Emma drives away quickly before anyone can spot her. She leaves content with the fact that she has successfully disrupted Regina and her assistant. She just knows Regina will send the girl on her way. She will take the alarm going off as some kind of sign. A signal that they should stop.

* * *

Emma watches the sunrise from the window seat in her apartment. She hadn't been able to sleep a wink, and after a few hours of tossing and turning she finally stopped trying. All Emma could do was alternate her thoughts between Ruby and Regina until she was wallowing in a pool of self-pity. Ruby wanted nothing to do with her and obviously neither did Regina. Not that she _wanted_ anything with Regina, she told her self. Even as Emma continues to play the evening over and over in her mind, she doesn't stop to wonder why she is so angry. Why the image of Regina in the arms of another had caused her to become unhinged. Why the thoughts of Regina dominated over her thoughts of Ruby even now.

With a heavy sigh Emma tears herself away from the window. She showers and dresses. She makes herself coffee. She goes through the motions. Hoping that it will help her feel normal again. Hoping routine will offer a respite from the never-ending thoughts. From the sadness. The anger. The jealousy.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading, and waiting patiently for this update! I worked on it all weekend! All mistakes are mine. I usually give it a few days from writing to posting, but I didn't want to put it off so I apologize for any typos I may have left! **

**So just clarify, Emma and Ruby don't live together although Ruby spends a lot of time at Emma's place. **

**What is Regina thinking after all this? Maybe we will get a peek into her mind next chapter. ;) **

**I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think? **


	10. Chapter 10

_I am disappointed  
Every morning that I wake up  
And I am disappointed by the feeling  
Of waking up next to you  
You call me up, let me know that  
That my sick guilt's  
So unwelcome  
It's so unwelcome yeah  
I hear noises in the darkness  
I hear sadness in your voice  
I hear noises in the darkness  
I hear sadness inside you_

"I hear Noises" by_ Tegan and Sara_

**Coveted – Chapter 10**

The drive to the sheriff's office is as dull as usual, and Emma's sleep deprived eyes struggle to stay awake and focused on the snowy road ahead. The sleepless nights and constant anxiety seem to be catching up with her. A faint horn from a few cars back, far back enough for the driver not to realize its a cop holding going up traffic, riles Emma back to life and she turns the long sedan off the main thoroughfare. The trees are bare and devoid of life, much like Emma. They are as miserable as she is. Empty shells waiting for the warmth and renewal of spring. But a rebirth seems remote in Emma's nuclear winter, and she pulls the cruiser into its regular spot before moving like a zombie into her office.

The room is still as Emma sits in her chair. It's always still. Always quiet. Quiet enough for her to think. To consider her choices and actions over the preceding weeks. Emma can hardly remember how it all started. Had it really been a simple desire to exert a little power of the mayor? A little harmless ploy meant to throw Regina off her game just enough to get herself some breathing room? Had that really been what lead her to this place? To this dark hole of self-imposed isolation. Ruby had tried to reach out to her after several days, but Emma couldn't bring herself to answer the phone or the door. She had trampled Ruby's feelings and trust, and she simply couldn't accept her kindness. She doesn't accept anything from Mary Margaret either, except for the occasional hot meal or morning smoothie, and that is usually to aid one of her ever-present hangovers. Her roommate had kindly given her a wide berth lately, understanding that Emma needed space and time alone. Mary Margaret didn't ask what was going on, but she knew it had something to do with Ruby, who wasn't looking too good these days either. The schoolteacher tried to make herself available to her friends, hoping they would reach out to her if they needed her, but so far neither seemed interested in talking.

Emma's mind wanders to Regina again, as it tends to do every thirty-five seconds or so, and a familiar ache rolls in her belly. It's the same queasiness that builds every time she thinks of the mayor - when she inevitably remembers the rage she felt the last time she had seen Regina. Emma recalls the image of the young assistant draped all over her, her beautiful face mocking Emma with that sly smile. Her hands moving and touching and feeling Regina. _Her_ Regina. The pencil in Emma's hand snaps in half. She hadn't even realized that she'd picked it up. Emma sighs and tosses the ruined pencil in the trash. She hadn't meant to think that, and she hadn't wanted to feel the jealousy in her chest, but she is tired and her mind is weak. Emma seems to be having these slips more often these days. More breaks in the barriers against her thoughts of Regina.

The silence in the Sheriff's Office is shattered by the sound of the ringing phone. The piercing sound rattling off the walls and crashing though Emma's eardrums, making her slight headache instantly worse.

"Sheriff's Office." Emma speaks into the old black receiver. Her voice flat and uninterested.

"Hi Sheriff, this is Maggie over at the high school. We had some damage overnight. It looks like some kids must have broken a window and taken some stuff from the biology lab." The woman's voice sounds agitated.

"Alright. I will be right down to take the report." Emma responds before returning the phone to the cradle. She pulls on her coat over her leather jacket and grabs her investigation kit. She feels grateful for the distraction provided by bored teenagers - restless from the month long winter break. At least it will give Emma something to think about other than Regina Mills. At lease for a little while.

* * *

"Excuse me, Madam Mayor?" The assistant's voice over the intercom breaks Regina's train of thought.

"Yes." She responds drained of emotion and sounding almost robotic.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but your nine o'clock is here." She says in a hushed tone.

Regina nods curtly as if the girl could see her, and stands to collect herself. She moves wayward strands of raven hair back into place. Her slightly trembling hands iron out her dark grey pencil skirt, and ease out the slight creases created by sitting down. Regina leans into her reflection. Her fingertips trace the dark hues under her eyes. They give away her sleepless nights, and immediately send Regina's thoughts toward Emma. Brown eyes close quickly, as if Regina were reacting to a physical pain. She hasn't seen Emma in weeks, but word around town is that she looks like death warmed up. Storybrooke is practically abuzz with gossip about Emma and Ruby's apparent break up, and the Mayor has managed to catch every murmur and rumor.

The uneasy feeling continues, but Regina tries to ignore it as she collects the paperwork she needs for her meeting. She refuses to acknowledge it. Simply refuses to say, even in the silence of her own mind, that she misses her. It doesn't even make any sense, how _could_ she missher? Emma had practically tormented her, and made a fool of her. It would be insane for Regina to miss her… to _feel_ something for her. Regina shakes her head and decides to wear her black-rimmed square glasses to hide the bags under her eyes. Regina concludes that she needs something to get her mind off this, maybe she has just been spending too much time alone.

"Hey Regina!" Kathryn answers enthusiastically.

"Good Morning dear," Regina says with a small smile. "How about a drink tonight?" She asks with little time for conversation.

"Oh," Kathryn says with obvious surprise. Regina never initiated plans like this. _Never_. "Ok, yeah, that will be fun!" She decides.

"Wonderful. I will pick you up at nine." Regina responds, no trace of joy to be found in her words. Regina places another call to her usual babysitter before finally departing her office to receive her waiting constituents.

* * *

The frozen air burns Emma's lungs as she runs harder. The hard cold pavement sends a shock of pain up her shins with each footfall. She pushes even harder, and her sweat freezes before it can run down her skin. Emma thinks of the nightmares, of her inability to sleep, and tries to move even faster even though her extremities already numb from the cold and exertion. Emma prays she can exhaust herself and maybe sleep tonight without the aid of a bottle of vodka.

Her legs move in a path of their own choosing. Her thighs and calves ache from the strain, but she pushes on. It is only when she is forced to stop and catch her breath that she realizes where her body has taken her, and the tears sting as they build up in her eyes. Emma feels tempted to knock, to be held and comforted.

"I'm sorry." She whispers to Ruby's door. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." She continues, her voice cracking with emotion. "You deserve so much better than me." Emma confesses to the wooden door as if it were able to absolve her of her sins. Emma's body begins to shake with the force of her contained grief. She falls to her knees, whether it is from the pain in her body or the twisting in her heart, Emma can't be sure. "I do love you." She says even more quietly, feeling like for the first time there is no way for her to keep Ruby, not anymore. She has officially ruined everything good that has ever happened to her. The revelation feels like someone detonated a bomb under an old skyscraper, and Emma's body crumbles to the ground. Emma lays on the icy concrete and weeps. She is left in the chaos she created, and it is a while before Emma finds the strength to gather her self and return to her apartment. She lingers for a moment, her eyes trying to take the good memories with her, but it seems useless. Everything feels mired in thick blackness, like her life has been the victim of an oil spill.

The moon is half-full and provides a steady glow as Emma runs home as fast as she can. The run can't erase her pain, but maybe the bottle under her bed will.

* * *

"Mayor?" Melanie calls from the doorway to Regina's office. "Should I order you something for dinner?" She asks, cautiously taking small steps toward the woman behind the grand desk. Regina glances at the thin watch on her wrist. The time had gotten away from her.

"No thank you, that won't be necessary." Regina says standing from her chair and closing the files she was working on. She barely looks in the girl's direction, and Melanie immediately feels awkward.

"Plans tonight?" She asks despite her better judgment. Her boss had barely spared two non-work related words for her since the night Melanie had obviously crossed a line. The young assistant had been working on getting Regina's attentions back since then, but to no avail.

"Yes." Regina says with a polite but tight smile. "Don't work too late." Regina comments as she pulls on her coat on the way out. She will have just enough time to swing by her house and check on Henry before picking Kathryn up, but she is going to be stuck in her skirt suit.

When Regina is gone, Melanie gathers her things feeling more than a little deflated by Regina's treatment. She wonders where the mayor might be off to, and whether it has anything to do with Emma _fucking_ Swan. She had heard the rumors about Emma and Ruby's apparent breakup of course, and the news had coincided with Regina's suddenly icy demeanor. She couldn't help but wonder if the two were related. If maybe Regina was no longer intrigued by her because she had Emma to play with. Melanie frowns, but decides that it can't be true. She would know if Regina were having a relationship. Her regular perusal of Regina's email and phone would have told her as much. Melanie shuts off all the lights and locks up the office. She sighs, hoping that tomorrow will be better, and maybe Regina will look her way again.

* * *

"This is nice." Kathryn comments as they walk through the restaurant. The place had recently been redecorated, which didn't seem to happen to often in their sleepy little town.

"Good evening Madam Mayor, would you like your usual table?" The hostess asks when they leave their winter garb with the coat check attendant and reach the podium. Kathryn never went to fancy places like this unless she was with Regina, and she secretly liked the VIP treatment every now and again. It made her feel almost like a princess, as silly as that was.

"How about something at the bar." Regina suggests with her Mayor Mills smile. Regina had every intention of getting drunk tonight, and it would be a lot subtler at the bar than at a table.

"Certainly." The hostess says with a nod and guides the duo to a long bar, where a number of people are already enjoying dinner and drinks. The girl seats them near the end and Regina quickly orders them appetizers and drinks before Kathryn has even finished sitting down. Regina doesn't notice the blonde sitting at the far corner of the bar nursing her third jack and coke.

* * *

Muted blue-green eyes are intent on the mayor. _Of all the fucking places to go to tonight_, Emma thinks unsure if she is chastising Regina or herself. Emma had planned on just having a beer or two and heading back to her apartment, but something had kept her here longer than she expected. Perhaps it was her choice to drink hard liquor, or maybe it was the suffocating loneliness of her room, or the sheer lack of booze in the house. She was starting to suspect that Mary Margaret was throwing it away when Emma left for work. Whatever it was, Emma was starting to regret her choice.

"Maybe something to eat Sheriff?" The bartender suggests, causing Emma to divert her stare from Regina.

"Sure, how about a burger." Emma responds, her words slurring only slightly at the end. She wasn't in the mood to pay twenty bucks for a cheeseburger, but there were only three places to get alcohol in Storybrooke. Granny's was out of the question and the liquor store closed at seven, leaving Emma no other options but to pay for overpriced drinks and food. At least no one was bothering her here. It seemed as everyone had thankfully received the memo to leave her the fuck alone.

Emma's gaze returns to Regina, and her mind races with thoughts of her. She had been so sure just moments ago that she should try to win Ruby back and forget Regina but now, as her head goes fuzzy and her heart starts pounding, nothing seems to make sense. She knows that she shouldn't be feeling this – whatever it is – for Regina, but the knowledge does nothing to change her reality. When Regina genuinely laughs at something the handsome bartender says, Emma feels a familiar sick feeling shoot up from her belly. She takes two long sips of her drink until nothing but a couple of ice cubes are left rattling around the glass.

"One more." Emma says pushing her empty drink forward toward the bartender when he makes his round to her side of the bar. He looks at the sheriff and then around the bar hoping no one else was keeping track of the sheriff's intake. "Don't worry." Emma says sourly, "I'll take a cab." She promises. The man nods and returns in a moment with another drink, this one consisting of more soda than alcohol.

* * *

Regina feels more herself than she has in months. It feels good to laugh and enjoy the ambiance - to feel the bustle of people, and the warmth of libations in her belly. Even her subtle flirting with the bartender is helping her feel more like a person again. It had been a long winter, and maybe her misery was starting to thaw.

"I'll be right back." Regina says excusing herself and making her way to the restroom.

The bathroom is small and both stalls are taken, so Regina decides to freshen up her make up while she waits.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Emma says blankly as she steps out of one of two stalls in the bathroom.

The sound of Emma's voice sends Regina's heart plummeting. She sees the sheriff in the mirror's reflection and she slowly continues reapplying her mascara as she tries to appear unfazed.

"Good evening to you as well Miss Swan." Regina comments evenly. Emma responds with an odd laugh and stands next to Regina to wash her hands in the sink. Emma's perfume lingers in the air, and the proximity of her body causes a warm flush over Regina's skin.

"Fucking bathrooms." Emma mumbles as she reaches for a paper towel to dry her hands. It would be fitting that she had been able to avoid Regina for almost a month, but the moment she enters a public restroom – there she was.

"What's that Miss Swan?" Regina asks, not having understood whatever Emma had muttered under her breath.

"Nothing. Enjoy your evening. I'm sure you and the bartender will have a lovely time. I hope your little girlfriend isn't the jealous type." Emma has no idea what she is saying. It seems to be erupting from deep inside of her like a dormant volcano rumbling to life. She can feel an anger boiling inside of her, and there is nothing she can do to contain it, not when she has been drinking this much.

Regina feels the familiar power of the upper hand just as a young woman emerges from the other stall. Sensing the tension, the girl quickly washes her hands before bolting out of the restroom. No one would want to stand between two charging bulls. When the door closes softly behind her, Regina and Emma are left alone in the enclosed space.

"Why Sheriff Swan, are you jealous?" She asks with her slow words dipped in not-so-well-hidden surprise.

"I couldn't give a fuck what you do Regina." Emma says with a strange laugh, but her anger and continued presence in the bathroom betray her real feelings.

"I doubt that very much." Regina responds, her eyes are dark and dangerous as they focus in on Emma standing before her like an angry teenager. Emma doesn't move away for fear of looking weak, and so when Regina stops walking she ends up only inches from her face. "I think you do indeed," Regina pauses and leans in closer, her lips almost grazing the shell of Emma's ear "give a _fuck_." The whispered curse sends a surge of heat down Emma's body. She takes a small step back but Regina follows, her own heart thumping so hard in her chest she fears it will burst.

"I don't." Emma says weakly closing her eyes and reveling in the scent of Regina's skin. She wants to feel the mayor under her clothes. Their bodies and souls honest and bare.

"I don't believe you." Regina whispers, her lips grazing Emma's jaw and the lightly pressing against her cheek. Emma is caught off guard by the other woman's tone, which is completely devoid of pretense. Regina's hands cautiously take hold of Emma's waist, and her lips begin their delicate assault on Emma's neck.

Emma's eyes remain shut, and her body trembles in response to Regina's light touches and gentle kisses. She has never felt the weight of contact with another person so intensely. It feels like Regina has somehow connected to her soul. As if this is what her body had been made for - to receive the affections of her only real enemy. She wants to feel Regina's lips against hers. She wants to have Regina inside of her and all over her. Emma's thoughts are hot and sticky and hardly make any sense.

The moment has swept Regina up too, and she knows what she is doing is insane but she can't bring her self to stop. Regina finally admits it to herself. Emma had been right all along. Regina wants her. All of her.

"Regina." Emma whispers, but she's not sure why.

"Yes." Regina responds, pulling herself away from Emma's body to look into dark green eyes like a stormy churning sea.

Emma is shocked to find Regina's expression seems sincere and almost hopeful. _Another trick_, she tells herself quickly. _Another tool of manipulation_. It is the only thing that makes sense to Emma's inebriated brain. She can't accept any other reality. It would be too dangerous. _Regina doesn't have any real feeling for me or anyone. Everyone is a tool for her_. The voice inside Emma's head is getting angry again, and she rips herself from Regina's grasp. Regina's hands recoil up to her chest as if releasing something scalding hot. Her face has turned to horror and embarrassment as she turns away from Emma. Regina's pulse is still racing and now an ache has replaced excitement in her chest.

They stand silently for a moment until Emma turns on her heels and walks out of the bathroom in wide hurried steps. It's only another few moments before she settles her tab and disappears into the night. Her mind is a knotted mess of confusion. She wasn't ready for that kind of encounter with Regina. She had almost fallen for her bullshit. _No_. She tells herself again. _Impossible_. She frees herself of the wild notion that she had shared an honest intimate moment with Regina Mills. It was payback for her own twisted games and she knew it.

Regina returns to her seat minutes later. Kathryn had been so engaged with the bartender she hadn't noticed how long Regina has been gone, and for that the mayor was infinitely grateful.

"Ready?" Regina manages without revealing her distress, and pulls out a large bill to cover their food and drinks for the evening. "Keep the change." Regina says with a tight smile, and the bartender eyes go wide.

Kathryn scrunches her eyebrows in mild confusion, but she agrees and follows her friend out to the parking lot.

"Are you alright?" Kathryn asks when they arrive at Regina's car.

"Yes." Regina responds in one syllable for fear that anymore and her voice will crack. She needs to keep the mask from slipping off her face for just a little bit longer.

In the silence of the black sedan, Regina tries to convince herself that she was just toying with Emma. That she was merely regaining the upper hand. She hadn't really felt anything, it was just the wine having gone to her head. But the notions ring false even in her own mind, and the sick feeling conquers her chest until she drops Kathryn off and finally crawls into her own bed where she can fall apart in peace.

* * *

Sleep had evaded Ruby all night, and so she had no trouble hearing the faint knock at her door. Somehow she knew, even before looking in the peephole, exactly who was on her doorstep in the middle of the night.

As soon as the door creaks open Emma second guesses her decision to come here.

"I'm sorry." Emma starts to say while turning around to head back to the street, when she feels Ruby's hand at her elbow.

"Shh, just come inside before you wake Granny." Ruby whispers leading Emma into the tiny apartment inside the inn.

Ruby shakes her head when Emma tries to speak again and places a finger over her lips to signal her to remain silent. Granny had the ears of a German Shepard, and if she caught Emma here at this hour and drunk, they would both be in for it. Ruby leads Emma to her bedroom and helps her climb into bed after removing her coat, jacket and boots and unbuttoning her skinny jeans. Emma tries to protest, but is ultimately too weak and goes with whatever Ruby does. She drinks the water and aspirin that are offered, and Emma falls asleep almost the moment her head hits the pillow.

The chair in Ruby's room reclines and it doesn't take much to make it comfortable. She settles in and watches Emma sleep. There is no denying the girl looks like shit. Ruby feels guilty that she is partly responsible for her agony. She wonders what Emma has been thinking about in their time apart. Ruby notices that Emma seems smaller somehow, and almost fragile. These are words she never thought she could associate with Emma, and it makes her feel even worse for her distance and lack of effort since their fight.

Ruby sighs, giving in to the love she still feels for Emma, and acknowledging that she has indeed missed her. The leather jacket tossed on the floor near her chair catches Ruby's attention, and she extends her arm to reach for it. Ruby's long slender fingers run over the cool material of Emma's sleeve, and Ruby closes her eyes to recall how many times she had embraced Emma wearing this very garment. Ruby's hands grip the jacket and bring up to her face almost automatically, she breathes in the scent trapped in the collar and her eyes spring open. It wasn't just Emma's scent on the leather. It was Regina's. Ruby's eyes narrow at the woman sleeping in her bed.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my girls are such a hot mess, aren't they? **

**Thank you for reading, and I'm sorry for the long delay! This story is hard for me to work on - and I feel like I have to get in a bit of a dark place to write it well, so I'm sorry that it took so long. I hope you enjoy. I have about 6 or 7 more chapters planned out, so I hope you stick with me. Please leave a review if you're so inclined ;) **

**All mistakes are mine, and even tough I read it for errors I'm sure I left some, so please excuse my typos. **

**Impecibledis0rder - if you read this send me a message! I was so proud to finish this for you, but you left Tumblr and I'm sad! **


End file.
